Our Sadistic Bastard
by I-Love-You-Kitty-Sou-Chan
Summary: Sequel to 'It Won't hurt, My Pet' With Soubi gone Ritsuka has no one except his Master and a mysterious red head./Soubi learns to cope with not having Semei around and soon settles for his old sensei; Ritsu. Warnings: You should know by now M for a reason
1. Firey New Ways

**Chapter 1**

Ritsuka tried his best not to squirm as he questioned his master's sanity and sexual stamina. Honestly, the man was a deviant. Across from him sat a flushed redhead, hair a mess and expression rather blank or... hateful? He wasn't sure, but it made him uncomfortable which in turn cause him to fidget on Semei's lap. He earned another slap to the inside of his thigh and a stern glare from Semei, which made him slip out a small whimper.

When Nisei had come over he'd also brought over a young redhead with a set of ears and tail just like Ritsuka. Of course, Semei had taken no time to quickly usher the boy into his room -leaving Ritsuka alone with Nisei- and deflower the young virgin. They'd gone into the room rather quickly and emerged, the redhead earless, his face as red as his hair, and with Semei looking very pleased with himself. Ritsuka couldn't help but feel slightly hurt. Who was this kid? And who did he think he was coming in and stealing away his master? Sure, Semei had pulled the eared boy onto his lap when the two came out of the room, but Ritsuka continued to sulk, which is how he ended up in his current position. He sat on Semei's lap, not allowed to so much as twitch. Difficult? Yes. But, according to Semei, if he wanted to sulk then he wasn't allowed to even move.

"So they didn't go away? Even after the romping?"

Nisei's voice pulled him from his thoughts, making his ear twitch and a hand to lay another slap to his thigh. He hissed and whimpered.

"No, but it's quite alright. I enjoy them very much." Semei answered, nipping at the cat-like ears, the owner of them purring softly and leaning into the act. He smirked, slapping the cherry red thigh. Sadist? Of course. He throughly enjoyed making his pet wiggle and squirm just so he could deliver another blow to the milky skin.

Nisei just smirked, "So how's Soubi-san?"

The pair froze, but Semei composed himself much better then Ritsuka.

"He's fine. He's with Ritsu right now."

The redhead cocked his head to the side, noticing Ritsuka's obvious distress. The boy had drooped his head, ears laying flat against his head, and his tail winding tightly around Semei's leg. He felt the light growl in Semei's chest and quickly tried to force back the tears that had started to form. He looked up, his ears not quite perked.

With a sigh Semei scooted the boy off his lap and gave an encouraging pat to his rear.

"Go show Akane your books or something."

Ritsuka pouted but nodded and headed to the adjoining room, the redhead in tow. When the door was shut Ritsuka went to start a fire, the room being a bit chilly.

"Who's Soubi?"

Ritsuka twitched but ignored the other, standing when he was done and turned to the other, a steady glare set in.

"Well? Are you going to answer?"

Ritsuka just growled and went to the couch, curling up on it. He wasn't in the mood to talk, especially not to whoever this kid was. He didn't pay any attention and started to space out, staring at nothing. Images of Soubi flashed through his mind before being rudely interrupted by red hair in his face. His gaze narrowed as the redhead kneeled over him on the couch with a cocky grin. He reached up to try and push him off but his wrists were grabbed and pinned above him easily.

"Don't tell me you're a mute are ya? Cause that'd be no fun," The other said and smirked.

"Get off me!"

"So it speaks! What other noises can it make?" Akane lowered his head, kissing Ritsuka's neck.

The red hair brushed his face, smelling oddly of fruit and... of course, sweat. The kiss was unexpected and sent him into panic mode. No one was supposed to touch him! He quickly tried to buck the other off, gasping when the hips above him returned the gesture, bucking into him. He could feel the hard erection under the boy's pants.

"Hm, your master is rather cruel. He'd wonderful at pleasuring someone, but is very shitty at finishing the job."

Ritsuka couldn't help but smirk. That was his Master, never allowing anyone else to completely enjoy the moment. His thoughts were short lived when he moaned, feeling his own member stir to life. God no... He tried desperately to get the other off, but his body was already trapped. His ears pinned back and his tail slowly wrapped around Akane's leg. His hips started to lift into the boy's with each thrust of their hips.

No. This isn't allowed! He's not supposed to tou-

He moaned again, the teeth nipping lightly at his collarbone. He thought he heard a faint click but it was soon forgotten as his feeble attempts to get the other off him had slowly turned into him clutching Akane's shirt, trying to rub their clothed erections together harder.

"Well well, I leave you alone for five minutes and you're already getting into trouble." Semei shook his head, standing behind the couch with his arms crossed as he looked down at the two, Nisei behind him snickering.

Akane looked up at the man and Ritsuka's eyes starting to haze over with lust. He hadn't noticed his shirt had been pulled up to expose his chest. The redhead still looked like he fully intended to devour the other.

"As beautiful as this scene is, I think it's time my pets stopped being naughty."

Ritsuka's face flushed within second as he scrambled to get up, pushing Akane off and getting off the couch, hanging his head.

"S-sorry Master Semei."

Akane frowned and crossed his arms, looking up at Semei.

"Ruin the fun, will you? I was just about to finish the job you failed at."

Semei grinned, "Ah, but being the Master, I have the right to leave you as frustrated as I see fit. Ask Ritsuka, he knows."

Rolling his eyes, Akane got off the couch as Ritsuka looked at Semei, confused. Pets? Did that mean.... he was keeping Akane too now? Why? He didn't want the kid to stay!

"Well, Akane-chan, come say goodbye. I gotta leave now."

The said boy sauntered over to Nisei and gave him a quick hug before the man waved and left. The next few minutes were an awkward silence, at least on Ritsuka's part. Then Semei yawned and stretched.

"Nnn, Rit-chan. I'm still waiting for my breakfast." he said with a grin and left the room. Ritsuka gasped as he remembered and quickly ran to the kitchen. It was his turn to make breakfast and the mornings events had thrown him off. He didn't notice Akane following him until he was already scrambling around the kitchen to make French Toast.

Akane just leaned against one of the counters, watching the boy the entire time. By the time Ritsuka finished the male had moved to the dinning room and taken a seat next to Semei. When Ritsuka came in and set the plates down he stared at the boy. The seat used to be where Soubi would always sit. He glared.

"You have you move."

An eyebrow quirked as the redhead stared at him.

"Why?"

"Because that's Soubi's seat."

"Is he here?"

Ritsuka growled, "Move."

"Ritsuka," Semei intervened.

Ritsuka ignored him and pounded his fist on the table.

"Move!" he snapped.

"Make me."

When Ritsuka moved towards the boy Semei growled.

"Ritsuka! Sit!"

"But that's Sou-"

"I said sit!"

Ritsuka grit his teeth and glared at Akane as he sank into his usual seat. He stared at his food and decided he wasn't very hungry anymore.

"May I be excused, Master?"

"No."

He flinched, "But-"

"I said no. Eat."

He growled and stabbed at his food, eating it as he glared daggers into his plate.

When Semei finished he stood and headed towards his room, stopping to look back at the two.

"Ritsuka, clean up then meet me in my room."

The boy nodded but didn't say anything or look up. He finished eating and got up, ignoring the stare of the other boy, and washed the dishes. When he stepped into Semei's room he stopped to stare at it for a moment. Everything of Soubi still lingered, like he should come strolling out of the bathroom, that gentle smile on his face and his arms open and inviting for Ritsuka. But it didn't happen.

"Ritsuka."

The boy snapped from his thoughts and looked up, his ears flattening at the angered look on his Master's face.

"What was that about?"

"Master, he was sitting in-"

"I don't care where he sat. Soubi is gone. That's that."

"But-"

"Enough! I've put up with your sulking long enough! No more!"

"But Master!"

"I said enough!" Semei yelled, standing close enough to make Ritsuka back into the bed. "Do you choose Soubi over me?"

"What?" Ritsuka's eyes went wide.

"I let you sleep with me, I've been lenient, I've allowed you extra freedoms and yet you still fawn over him. Am I not good enough? Would you rather I sent you away instead?"

"Master no!"

Ritsuka had tears sliding down his cheeks now. He was leaning back on his elbows on the bed with Semei over him. He couldn't help the soft sobs as he let his head drop.

"I'm s-sorry Master. I-I…"

Semei leaned down, capturing the quivering lips against his own.

"You still have me Ritsuka, you shouldn't need anyone else." He trailed his lips down the boy's neck and nipped at the tender flesh. The boy's breath hitched and his head fell back. He let out a small moan, Semei's leg slipping between his legs and pressing against the bulge. He bucked his hips, causing Semei to smirk softly.

"No more..." he whispered into Ritsuka's ear as his hand snaked into the younger's bottoms. "No more sulking, no more crying, no more grieving over what isn't yours. He's not gone forever."

Ritsuka moaned, the hand stroking him causing his mind to go hazy as the tears were licked from his cheeks. He panted softly, wrapping his arms around Semei's neck.

"Nnn~ Master~"

The ring was slipped off from around the base of the boy's organ and the hand worked skillfully to bring the raven headed boy to completion. The soft moan of ecstasy was music to his ears as he smirked, slipping his hands out and licking the white cream off.

A scoff was heard at the door.

"So the eared brat gets to blow off the steam but I can't? So unfair."

Semei smirked.

"That's for Ritsuka to decide." Turning to look down at his younger brother, he gave him a quick peck on the lips. "By the way, Akane was bought for you. He's still mine, but I got him for you to use as you please. You still must follow the rules, but besides that, think of him as your own personal toy."

The redhead's jaw dropped and he grumbled, turning and leaving the room rather disgruntled. Now he had to suck up to the kid just to get a simple hand job! How annoying.

-X-x-X-

Of course, the dish had done nothing wrong but Soubi still glared at it as if it had been the one to send him to this hell hole. He set the tray with the tea down on Ritsu's desk, his glare meeting the man's calm gaze.

"Will that be all Sensei?" he gritted through his teeth.

The other just smiled and took his tea, sipping it slowly.

"You know, I was really hoping for some sort of snack as well."

The cup was set down and Soubi was pulled forward over the desk by his tie. He never liked wearing that particular piece of clothing but Ritsu enjoyed it, finding it an easy way to not only bring the blonde closer, but to tie him up when needed.

"But I guess you'll do," the elder spoke as he let his lips graze Soubi's. A soft smirk spread across his face and he released the strip of cloth, letting the fabric slip between his fingers as the blonde straightened.

Soubi kept himself composed. The only reason he put up with Ritsu was because it was Semei's orders. He had gotten to speak with his lover over the phone the day after he'd arrived, but not once after.

He is you're master for now. Do not forget me or my teachings. Do not disgrace me Soubi.

He sighed and turned to leave, glancing back.

"Oh, and Sensei, Nagisa will be here soon." The blonde grinned at the irritated look on the others face. Perfect.

-X-x-X-

Soubi leaned back on one of the couches, looking rather smug as Ritsu sent him death glares, obviously suffering a headache from the woman.

"Ritsu!" She shrieked. "You're not even paying attention!"

With a sigh the man turned to look at her. "I am, Nagisa. I'm just... preoccupied with my plans for tonight," he said with a quick glance to Soubi.

The blonde growled inwardly. Dammit.

-X-x-X-

Panting, Soubi refused to give in as he was slammed against the wall again. His shirt was long gone.

"You thought bringing that woman over to irritate me would be a good way of revenge?" The elder smirked, leaning close enough so that his breath ghosted over Soubi's ear. "You thought wrong. In fact, she's given me new motives to torture you."

With a grin he placed a simple kiss on the blonde's neck before his body was gone and already walking out the door.

The blonde sank to the floor, groaning as he rubbed his head. He hated it here. It only reminded him more of how much he relied on Semei. He missed his raven haired master. He looked down at his erection and growled to himself. He felt worthless. Ritsu kept denying him the pleasure because Soubi was denying him his body. So, they both lost. Especially since Soubi was someone used to getting the simple pleasure a few times a day.

He sighed, feeling almost completely broken. He wanted to call Semei. Eery night he debated on calling him. But he couldn't. He wasn't allowed.

-X-x-X-

"Soubi-kun."

Ritsu's voice pierced his ears and he looked up, catching the man's gaze.

"Come to bed with me."

The blonde didn't move, watching as the elder headed towards his bedroom. When there were no further words he sighed and stood from his chair, following Ritsu to the master bedroom. When he got there, Ritsu was already undressed, leaving only his boxers on, and in the bed. He patted the spot next to him and Soubi slowly let his clothes slip from his body. He didn't mind sleeping with Ritsu, it helped him a bit. Sure the man wasn't his Semei, but he would do.

He slid under the covers next to his former teacher and glanced at him, waiting for the catch.

"Soubi-kun. Look at yourself. You're a mess." the man sighed and leaned over the blonde. "It's very clear that you need to relieve this... built up energy. And I'm just craving to have your body again."

"Sensei-"

"Hush. I know this has all been hard for you, but it's not like we haven't fucked before."

The words caught him off-guard and made him look away as the man leaned over him, their faces getting closer.

"I have an idea though..."

Ritsu moved backwards for a moment before coming back and removing Soubi's glasses, carefully tying a black silk blindfold over Soubi's eyes.

"What is this for?"

"To help you. I'm just as good as Semei, and you know that. Now pretend it's him."

The elder's lips touched Soubi's, giving him a moment to either accept or deny his offer. When the opposite lips kissed back he smiled. Finally. Climbing over the slender man, he removed his glasses and set them on the bedside table. He pressed his lips to the blonde's jaw and slowly made his way down the other's neck. He knew mostly what Semei was like in bed and tried to mimic it to hopefully help Soubi open up a bit more. His hand roamed down the male's naked sides and rested on his hips before tugging at the boxers until they were off, his own following quickly after. He knew neither of them would actually last long, so he didn't waste too much time on foreplay, just enough to make sure they were both hot and ready.

Knowing Semei, Soubi shouldn't need to be prepped, and even if the abstinence did anything it wasn't like it would hurt the blonde very much. He entered the other, moaning at the delightful warmth that enveloped him. Leaning down he latched onto one of the pierced nipples, his teeth tugging at the ring. The body below him responded wonderfully, his hips rising to his slow thrusts and his chest wiggling under his mouth.

Picking up the pace he nipped at the pale skin, feeling the slender arms and legs wrap around him. Both moaning and panting with need neither tried to continue the little things, too focused on the main attraction. Soubi reached between them to grip himself, only to be swatted away. It was an act Semei himself would have done, followed by a deep growl. He could imagine his master's body above him, impaling him with such force, and working him towards their climax. Of course, he knew it wasn't him, but he could pretend for now.

With a few more sloppy moans Ritsu gave a final thrust and let himself unload into the blonde. Having held back for long enough, it wasn't hard for Soubi to allow himself to do the same onto their stomachs, moaning Semei's name.

A sweaty, panting, sticky mess, Ritsu grinned and wrapped his arms around Soubi, laying to the side and holding him close.

"Sleep, Soubi-kun."

The blonde smirked. Ritsu would deny his affectionate self after sex, denying to everyone that he didn't like to cuddle at all, especially after having intercourse. But of course, Soubi knew it was a damn right lie.

"Stop thinking and sleep," Ritsu growled, his head rested on Soubi's shoulder. The blonde smiled, his eyes already closed, and allowed himself to drift off. Maybe things wouldn't be too bad.


	2. Lucky Bastard

**Chapter 2**

Ritsuka growled and stomped out of the living room and into the kitchen where Semei sat, reading something while drinking a glass of wine. He looked up at his pets with a puzzled but amused expression.

Ritsuka spun around pointing an accusing finger at the red head that followed into the kitchen. "Maaaaassster!!" the eared boy whined before the red head had wrapped his arms around the others waist, leaning against him like a clingy girlfriend. He kissed at Ritsuka's cheek before his lips moved to assault Ritsuka's neck. Ritsuka gasped and had his hands on the others chest, trying desperately to push him off. His ears were flat against his head and he struggled, looking over to plead with Semei to help him. "H-he won't leave me alonnnnne~" A blush spread across the boy's face when the word came out more of a moan. Akane smirked and nipped at the sensitive spot on Ritsuka's neck again.

Semei would be lying if he denied that the sight before him turned him on. Clearing his throat he took another sip of the wine and went back to his reading. "Then punish him." He said plainly.

Ritsuka looked taken back. "P-punish him? B-but…"

"I already told you. He's yours. If he's not listening, then punish him. I'm not a part of this."

Ritsuka whined and almost fell before being pinned against the kitchen counter, his long bed shirt already halfway up his chest, exposing his naked body. He tried to close his legs but a strong knee was pressed between them, rubbing up into his half erect cock. Ritsuka tossed his head before a loud smack echoed. Semei's head snapped up, both him and Akane froze as they stared at Ritsuka who took the moment to scramble out of Akane's grasp and ran to his Master, taking refuge in the other's lap. The red head turned to watch the two, rubbing his red cheek.

Semei laughed lightly, rubbing his pet's back. "Now now, calm down."

Ritsuka could feel the large bulge in Semei's pants on his bare bottom and flushed an even deeper red and he sat back to stare at the man. With a smirk Semei just kissed the boy and slid him off his lap.

"I suggest both of you go somewhere else before I decide to take you both right here."

Ritsuka quickly scrambled out and with a small wave ran from the room. He'd already been allowed a lot of slack in bed and he knew that the next time Semei decided to jump him he probably wouldn't be very merciful.

The past few days had been very busy; mainly because he was fighting off a certain red head that seemed to constantly want some sort of sexual praise from him. Said sexual deviant came through the doorway with a grin, walking slowly towards him.

Putting his hands up in defense he glared at the other. "Stay back! That's an order!"

Akane merely smirked and continued his advance on the boy. Ritsuka tried to step back but the red head soon had his wrists and pulled then above his head, pressing their lips together. Ritsuka tried to wiggle around but the arms pinned him against the other body, slowly sinking him to the floor until his back hit the carpet.

Akane forced Ritsuka's legs open, rubbing their groins together and groaning. Ritsuka struggled to keep his mouth shut but gasped at the contact, a tongue slipping into his mouth. He didn't react to the kiss at first, but when he started to he quickly pulled his head to the side. "N-no!"

The red head just continued down the boy's chest, the overly large shirt pulled up already. He sucked at one of the pink nipples and nipped at it, rolling their hips together until he heard the moan from the other. He smiled and pressed a finger to Ritsuka's puckered entrance. It slipped in easily, enticing a soft moan from the weak struggling boy. It seemed like Semei had used him not too long ago because he didn't need too much preparing. Letting his own precum coat his shaft he pushed himself inside Ritsuka easily. The two moaned as Akane began to set a frantic pace, the slender legs wrapping around him as the hips bucked into his.

Akane was much smaller then Semei, so it didn't hurt Ritsuka. It was different through, Akane was different. Semei was a bit rough, but something just wasn't the same and Ritsuka was debating on if he really liked it or not. A hand started stroking his erect member and he moaned, his back arching into the touch.

"Oh gods yes~!"

Akane pulled the cock ring from Ritsuka's erect organ and tossed it aside as he pumped quicker, keeping it in time with his thrusts. He moaned, neither of them noticing the body behind Akane. The red head leaned over Ritsuka, moaning before in a split second his hips were lifted a bit and a very large and very hard shaft entered him. He screamed, nearly releasing his seed on the spot if it wasn't for the hand that had wrapped around the base of his cock, stopping his thrusts and his release.

"Shit…" he panted, the pain pulsing up his back and pooling in his gut. The growl in his ear told him he was in trouble, but at the moment he didn't care. His senses were being over whelmed and he just wanted release. He reached down and quickly clawed at the hand that was keeping his release at bay only to feel it tighten and the growl become more intense. He panted and whined, feeling Ritsuka wiggle beneath him to try and continue their interrupted romp.

Semei stared at the two boys, pulling Akane away from Ritsuka and leaving his pet to lie on the floor, whimpering in protest. He sat back, gripping Akane's hips.

"Don't you dare cum." He threatened with a growl into the boy's ear as he lifted him, then slammed him back down on his hard length. Akane gasped and whined, obviously struggling to comply but Semei ignored him and continued his rough pounding until his seed shot into the boy. He pulled the red head off him, who in turn tried to scramble to Ritsuka in hope of gain some sort of release.

Semei smirked and stood up, not bothering to pull his pants up. "Both of you follow me; don't dare touch each other or yourselves."

The two got up and complied, following. Akane limped slightly but both were desperate for release. Ritsuka noticed the room that they entered rather well. The torture room as he called it. His ears went flat against his head when Semei turned to look at them. He motioned for Akane to go closer and said boy did. Placing cuffs on the boy's wrists he turned him around and forced him to lean forward for his wrists to be cuffed to a low bar. His position forced him to offer his ass up and he did so gladly, hoping maybe this time he'd get his well needed release. But the next thing he knew there was a sharp sting that bit at his butt cheeks, making him tense and try to pull away.

"Name the rules you've broken." Semei said and let the paddle hit the boy again.

Akane was taken back and rather confused. Rules? What rules? And how the hell did he break any?! A third smack pulled him from his thoughts and made him hiss.

"First, you toyed what was not yours to toy with. Ritsuka is _my_ pet, not yours. You have no right to enter his body in such a manner unless I say so." With that said, he smacked the boy again.

"Secondly, you pulled his ring off, and again, it was not your right to do so." Smack.

"Third, you disobeyed a direct order from him. I may own you, but you are his to do with as he pleases. You are to listen to him and address him properly." Smack.

Akane whined, his rear burning from the spanking. But Semei didn't stop. He added another five smacks to his bottom, letting it turn a nice bright red.

"What do you say?"

"I'm sorry!"

Smack.

"Correct yourself."

"I'm sorry Master!"

"And?"

"And I'm sorry Master Semei."

Semei set the paddle down and ran a hand over the red bottom before motioning for Ritsuka to come closer. Said boy swallowed hard and walked over slowly.

Semei pulled Ritsuka close to his body and kissed him. He ran his hands down the boy's sides and rested them on his hips.

"I'll make a few suggestions to help keep him in order, but I suggest you learn to take more control. I don't think being topped by your own pet isn't something to be very proud of unless you initiated it." Semei said and smirked when the boy flushed.

"S-sorry Master." Ritsuka stuttered, fidgeting with his fingers.

Semei just smiled. "It's fine." He said and pulled away from the smaller body. He went over to where he kept his toys and came back, pushing something shaped like an egg up Akane's rear, ignoring the groan from the other. He let the string attached hang out and handed a small remote to Ritsuka.

"Don't touch this or remove it. If you do I'll be punishing your personally." He tapped Akane's red ass to prove his point before looking at Ritsuka. "If you don't know how to use it, experiment." And with that he kissed Ritsuka's forehead. "Go ahead and release him then go find your ring and put it back on."

Ritsuka pouted and gripped Semei's shirt, opening his mouth to plead with him but a finger pressed against his lips and stopped him.

"No. I've given you enough slack lately. Tonight you can go without one. Take a cold shower or something."

Ritsuka frowned, very upset at the idea. "Fine," he grumbled.

"And I also suggest that you take care of Akane."

Ritsuka glared. "Why should I?"

"Because that's what it means to be a good master. Soubi did it for you, now you do it for him. You two can sleep in your room tonight. I'll see you in the morning."

Ritsuka let his head drop remembering the blond but gave a small nod. With that Semei kissed the boy's head and left the room. Sighing Ritsuka walked over to un-cuff the redhead.

"Let's go."

Akane followed the raven, his sore bottom making him wince with each step. Ritsuka lead then straight to the shower and turned it on.

"Come on, let's get in." he said and bit his lip before stepping in, whimpering slightly.

Akane's brow rose. "What's up with you?" He asked and stepped in, hissing. "Damn! Are you crazy or something?! Why the hell is it so cold?!" He reached to turn off the water but Ritsuka stopped him.

"D-d-don't. I-it's to g-g-get rid of o-our e-e-erections."

The red head just stared at Ritsuka, who looked like he would collapse and break. He sighed and pulled him to his chest only to have the boy push at him feebly.

"W-w-what are y-y-you d-doing?!"

"It's cold. I'm just trying to help." He grumbled, looking away as the struggles stopped. He was surprised when Ritsuka's arms wrapped around him and looked down, able to tell slightly that the other seemed to be crying.

"S-Soubi would s-sit in the s-s-shower with me after S-Semei would play with m-m-me."

Akane didn't say anything. After a while he turned the water to hot and let their bodies warm up before turning the water off. They stepped out and dried off.

"Wait, I'm supposed to go get my ring back."

"I'll get it for you, go ahead and get in bed."

Ritsuka yawned and nodded, pulling on some boxers before climbing under the covers. Akane came back a while later and held up the ring with a smile. Ritsuka sat up and reached for it but Akane pulled it from him. "Let me."

"But-"

"Please, Master?"

Biting his lip Ritsuka, looked to the side, his cheeks burning as he felt the other reach into his boxers and slip the ring over the head of his cock and sliding it down to the base. He gave a small kiss to Ritsuka's lower abdomen before coming back up and lying beside him.

"Um, thanks…" Ritsuka said and scooted down. He turned to go to sleep when Akane's arms wrapped around him. "Hey, don't get handsy."

Akane smirked and laid his head close to Ritsuka's neck, kissing the skin lightly. "Calm down _Master_, I'm not going to screw you again. It's just cold." He said and when the raven didn't push away smiled. He closed his eyes and let himself drift off.

-x-X-x-

Ritsuka yawned as he slowly woke up, bringing his arms above his head to stretch. His tail curled around the body behind him and his ears flattened just to soon perk up. He smiled lightly, not noticing the pair of arms that held him against Akane's chest.

"What's the tattoo for?"

Ritsuka jumped slightly and turned his head back to look at the red head. The two just stared at each other until Ritsuka could comprehend the question.

"Oh, that's because of my ears I guess."

Akane was still as confused as ever but looked up at Ritsuka's ears.

"I'd meant to ask you about that. How come yours aren't gone? You're obviously not a virgin…" he said and smirked.

Ritsuka pouted and gave a small glare then started to try and struggle out of the other's arms. Akane frowned and tightened his hold, nuzzling into Ritsuka's neck.

"H-hey! Let me go! What are you doing?!" Ritsuka stammered, unable to even sit up.

"Stay here." Akane said stubbornly.

"Why?!"

Akane didn't answer but buried his face in the crook of Ritsuka's neck so his face was hidden. Ritsuka sighed and gave in, relaxing. It _was_ nice to have the body close when he slept. He wasn't sure he could handle sleeping alone, especially with Soubi gone. With a s mall smile Ritsuka poked Akane's head.

"Oi, we have to get up though. I have to make breakfast."

Akane pouted and looked up.

"As master you have to take care of me. And I want love!"

"And as master I have the right to make you sleep alone if you don't let me get up." Ritsuka retorted.

Akane growled and slowly let his arms loosen and snake away from Ritsuka's body. Ritsuka sat up ad slipped out of the bed, motioning for Akane to follow. The red head mumbled to himself and got up, trailing behind the raven.

When they reached the kitchen Semei was already waiting, tapping his foot.

"Finally. I was wondering when my lazy pet was going to remember about me."

Ritsuka blushed and mumbled a 'sorry' before rushing to make something quick. Akane just sulked lightly, plopping down in his seat, the former Soubi's seat as he'd been informed.

"Yeah, well because of you and your uselessness to make your own breakfast I was forced out of a very comfortable position. It not like he's all lovely twenty four seven. I have to work for it!" he said and pouted.

Semei smirked. "Well, then maybe you're doing something wrong, because he happens to just _adore_ being lovey with me."

Akane growled and looked away just as Ritsuka came in with three bowls of oatmeal.

"Sorry Master." He sad and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Semei stole a glance at Akane before quickly taking Ritsuka's chin and pulling him into a passionate kiss. The raven's cheeks flamed but he kissed back eagerly, not noticing the jealously pouring from the red head. The elder broke the kiss and smiled before releasing the boy and turning to his food as if nothing had happened. Ritsuka stumbled slightly to sit back down and smiled to himself, eating quietly. Akane just stared at the young boy, or morel like glared. When the raven showed no sign of even registering what happened he growled and pushed his bowl away from him.

"I'm not hungry." He growled and stood up, ready to leave.

"Eat." Semei ordered, not taking his eyes off his own food.

"Why? You're not my master!"

Semei glared at the boy. It wouldn't be hard for him to subdue the boy but it wasn't his place. He wanted Ritsuka to take control when it came to Akane. So instead he turned to Ritsuka.

"Control your pet. He's out of hand and not taking care of himself."

Ritsuka's ears pinned back and he frowned. He didn't want Semei to look at him badly and obviously whenever Akane didn't behave he did. Growling at the red head he shot him a glare.

"Eat."

The two glared at each other.

"Make me."

Ritsuka started to stand when Semei sat a small remote down in front of him. He looked up confused but Semei didn't even glance at him.

"I'm guessing you left yours upstairs? Don't hesitate to punish an unruly pet."

Ritsuka looked at the small remote. It was simple with a dial. Currently the dial sat at zero, and curious Ritsuka picked it up and turned it to one, watching Akane. The red head tensed instantly, his back arching just slightly. He was silent for a moment before his head snapped towards Semei.

"What the fu-uh~!"

Ritsuka couldn't help but giggle lightly, holding the dial at three. He enjoyed this; a lot actually. Smirking he turned to his food and started eating, his tail flickering happily.

"Why not join us?" he asked with a grin.

Akane glared at both of them before stiffly walking to his seat and sitting uncomfortably. He grabbed his bowl and spooned rather large bites to try and finish it quickly. Ritsuka just bounced happily, not really sure what it did, but was liking the response.

When they were finished Ritsuka decided to try out his new found authority.

"Akane, will you help me and wash the dishes?" he asked with a sugar coated smile.

The red head just grit his teeth and got up, trying to take the dishes without breaking them.

"Ritsuka." Said boy looked up at Semei and smiled.

"Yes Master?"

"Be careful. Punish only when necessary. And remember you are responsible for taking care of him afterwards."

Ritsuka was confused but gave an unsure nod, only to hear a sigh from his Master.

"If you misuse him or mistreat him I'll punish you."

Ritsuka nodded, understanding a bit more now, though still not completely. He leaned in and kissed Semei's cheek.

"Thank you Master."

"And," he said, pulling the boy back. "He needs love just as you do. Don't neglect him or I'll treat you the same way you treat him."

Ritsuka frowned. "But I didn't-"

"I don't want to hear it. Now go."

Ritsuka nodded and left to the kitchen. He turned the dial off again and went over to Akane. The other had finished the dishes and was sitting on the floor, panting and obviously distressed. Ritsuka frowned. He didn't look so good. Kneeling down he gave a weak smile.

"You… ok?"

Akane just looked away. He already knew Ritsuka wasn't going to allow him to relieve himself so he didn't even bother. He felt a hand rest on his shoulder and shrugged it off.

"I'm fine." He said and swallowed, pulling himself up.

Ritsuka may have been naïve on a lot of things but he could see the obvious tent in Akane's boxers. He wasn't exactly sure what the dial did but he understood very well the strain of having an erection and not being allowed any relief.

He sighed and stood up. "Come on."

He led them to the study and added a log to the fireplace before turning to look at the boy. It hurt a little that the other refused to look at him.

"Um, so," he tried to think of what to say but was at a loss. "Just…. sit."

Akane sat on the couch and squirmed a little, he stared at the book shelf, finding the titles very interesting at the moment. That was, until he felt the other between his legs. He jumped and quickly tried to close his legs but they were stopped when they hit Ritsuka's shoulders.

"Hey! I'm trying to do something nice! Don't squish me!"

A red brow rose as he watched the eared boy slowly pull down his boxers to reveal his throbbing erection. He was shocked, to say the least, when the boy's head lowered onto his shaft and engulfed him. Gasping his hands quickly threaded into the raven locks and he moaned, his eyes slipping closed. He wasn't sure how the boy knew how to give such good head but it felt like heaven. He rocked into him slightly, tossing his head back. It wasn't long before he came into the others mouth, gasping and panting.

"R-ritsuka…"

"Master…" Ritsuka mumbled, licking his lip to catch a bit of semen that had slipped out. It wasn't bad, he had to say though: Akane had a nice voice. He had his head down when he felt the body move over him, slowly pushing him back.

"Wait, what are you-"

"Just hush already and let me return the favor."

"But I can't- ah~!"

The mouth nipped and sucked at his chest, making him groan and relax. Biting his lip he arched into the hot mouth, hearing the door open.

"Well now, isn't this a beautiful site."

Akane's head snapped around at the familiar voice as Ritsuka gasped and pulled Akane closer to hide himself, fully embarrassed. The red head growled at Nisei, wrapping an arm around the raven possessively.

The man just chuckled happily and smiled. "I'm looking for Semei."

"H-he's in his room." Ritsuka said, peeking over Akane's shoulder.

And with that the man left. Akane wrapped his arms around Ritsuka's body and buried his face in the crook of his neck, lying on top of him.

"Akane! What are you doing?"

"I just wanna lay here. It's warm."

Ritsuka was going to protest but bit his tongue and sighed. He let his arms wrap around the other and just enjoyed the closeness.

-x-X-x-

Nisei just smiled as he was slammed against the wall, groaning when the frustrated Semei bit into his neck.

"You know, I walked in on a lovely sight. It seemed my little Akane was ravishing your Ritsuka. The two look to be getting close ne?"

Semei growled and pushed his knee between the male's legs. He'd been forced to hold back for too long and he'd be damned if he was going to wait any longer.

"I'll take care of them later." He said calmly, pulling Nisei's shirt off. He hadn't had sex with the man in years but neither of them had really changed. Semei had just settled with Soubi, who also settled his needs better. But still, they had a connection. Nisei, though not a masochist like Soubi, longed to be dominated and Semei was more than happy to comply.

Nisei moaned and tossed his head. He was taken to the bed and pushed down as Semei climbed on after shedding his clothes.

"What? No lube?" Nisei teased, sitting up on his elbows. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't been at all excited when Semei called for him to come over. He'd missed the man. No one could dominate quite like him. Soubi was one lucky bastard.

At the question Semei just smirked. "Since when do you need lube? You're _way_ too impatient."

"No, it just makes me feel more helpless." The man giggled when the cock ring was slipped over his standing organ. "And it seems you can't go without your favorite toy."

Semei smirked. "I have many favorite toys…"

Both of them grinned. This would be a wonderful romp.

**So how was that?!  
Alright, I'm going to try and keep 1 chap a week (or two)  
Also, for Soubi and Ritsu, GIVE ME IDEAS! I'm totally lost!  
Suggestions, wants, w/e. I'll put my own twist on em and stick em in  
I didn't put them in this chapter because my ideas for them aren't until like way later.  
I don't have enough to make a decent size chapter for them or even half of one.  
So help please? I'll give cookies! With lemon! (wink wink)  
So R&R and until next time  
S**

**P.S. I'm sorry, but I have to say. The idea of Semei and Nisei is just so HOT! (squee!!!)**


	3. Taking it's Toll

**Chapter 3**

Ritsuka yawned and smiled, a gentle purr emitting from him. He headed into the living room to start the chores he'd so far ignored. Akane followed behind him, one hand holding onto the black cat tail. He stroked the appendage, smiled smugly at the purrs he received. He watched Ritsuka set the remote on one of the side tables and eyed it before wrapping his arms around Ritsuka.

"Hey now, we just slept for an extra hour! If I don't do the chores now Master will kill me!" he said and ruffled Akane's head before sticking his tongue out at the other. "Now help me clean up."

The red head just smiled and released the boy, helping clean the place. Both of their heads turned when they saw Nisei walking through. Their eyes went wide as they stared at him. The man was practically glowing, or perhaps it was just the sweat that covered his body. Either way, he looked utterly exhausted and…. happy.

"Oh darn, I was hoping to catch a little action. Ritsuka's cute when he's all hot and bothered." Nisei joked with a smile.

Akane growled and wrapped his arms around the cat-boy and hugged him to his chest. Semei had trailed after the other man and forced his arm between the two pets. He pulled Ritsuka to him, ignoring the growling protest of the red head. Sitting on the couch he pulled to boy into his lap and kissed at his neck, merely holding him. Ritsuka relaxed into his Master though his nose wrinkled up. Semei reeked of sex and sweat.

"Goodbye Nisei." Semei said with a glance at the male. The two just looked at each other for a moment before Nisei smiled and nodded.

"Yes _Master_."

Ritsuka's eyes widened and he looked at Semei. "M-master?!"

Semei just laughed. "No no, I don't own him. It's just a thing between old friends."

Akane rolled his eyes and said on the ground with his arms crossed, obviously pouting.

"So tell me, why aren't your chores done yet? Hm?"

Ritsuka flushed and looked away. "Well…" He pointed to Akane.

"Hey! It wasn't my fault!"

"Was too!" Ritsuka argued and stuck his tongue out. To that Akane only smirked.

"Akane wanted to just lay in the study! We ended up falling asleep and I forgot about the chores." Ritsuka said.

"So it's your fault?"

"What?! No! Akane-"

"You're his master, which means you take responsibility for his actions."

Ritsuka pouted and Akane just grinned wildly. Semei smirked and ran a hand through Ritsuka's hair. He watched Akane closely, not taking his eyes off the boy. He lowered his lips to Ritsuka's ear, kissing him gently and earning a soft moan from the younger. Ritsuka didn't protest but rather tried to make sure it didn't stop. He pressed himself back against Semei and let his eyes slip closed, feeling his Master's hands run along his sides.

Semei just watched Akane as he twitched, obviously angry and profusely jealous. Whether or not Ritsuka had noticed it yet Semei could tell Akane had grown very attached to his pet. Of course, the thought of his pet being fucked by the red head was very tempting he was waiting for him to snap. It didn't take long though. A few seconds after Semei and let his hands slip inside Ritsuka's boxers the red head was on top of both of them, his hands pinning Semei back as he growled.

Semei allowed the other to 'restrain' him and watched, waiting to see how he'd handle it. Without their eye contact breaking Akane lowered his head and licked Ritsuka's neck slowly before sucking at the skin. He gave it a small nip before moving to a new spot, leaving his own hickies to show his possession. Semei leaned forward, his breath ghosting over the purple marks as they started to form. His hands moved slowly so not to be noticed and gripped Ritsuka's hips. He pulled the boy's hips down to rub the bulge in his pants against the others arse. He knew exactly how Ritsuka would react, and seeing lately at the lack of control Akane had over himself he knew he'd get the response he wanted.

Ritsuka had gasped at the contact and his hips bucked up instinctively, slamming into Akane's. Said red head gasped seconds after Ritsuka and let his hips slam down into Ritsuka's. Soon both were moaning and bucking their hips into each other uncontrollably. Ritsuka's body arched and writhed, being trapped between the two bodies as he was mercilessly pounded into. With a whimper he tried to rub himself harder against Akane, begging for release. Finally, Ritsuka twisted his head to look back at Semei, pleading to have the ring removed from his organ. And with that his point was made. Semei grinned when it dawned on Akane and the red head quickly scrambled to get off Ritsuka.

"You see, no matter how much you try to keep him to yourself, or to take him over, he'll always come back to me. I am his Master, and he's belongs to me. He knows that. And so do you. Your efforts will only cause him more trouble."

Akane just frowned and turned away. "Whatever." He mumbled and left the room altogether.

Semei just sighed and ran a hand through Ritsuka's hair before kissing his temple. He pushed the disoriented boy off his lap and gave a playful pat to his rear. "Finish your chores and go take care of your pet. I'll have something for you two later tonight if you get it all done."

Ritsuka just nodded, taking the few moments to control himself before getting to work.

-x-X-x-

Akane was lying in Ritsuka's bed, toying with the stuffed lion he'd found behind the pillows. He was silent ad not really moving. Perhaps his 'new life' wouldn't be as good as he'd planned. He heard the door open but didn't move. It was most likely the Semei bastard telling him to stop sulking and go back to Ritsuka.

"Akane?"

He froze, hearing Ritsuka's voice. The weight on the bed shifted and soon he could feel the raven's head resting on his shoulder.

"What?"

"You know, Soubi got that for me. We went to a carnival once. It was my first time out. And later on, he even took my ears."

Akane scoffed. He could see how well that worked out seeing as the boy's ears were still there.

"That's why Semei sent him away I guess. Then he brought you here."

Akane let go of the lion and turned to lay on his back, Ritsuka looking down at him.

"I'm not exactly sure what he means to do with having us together, but it's better than being alone right?"

Akane didn't speak. He merely stared at the boy before sighing.

"I don't like sleeping alone." He said and looked away. "I'm… afraid."

Ritsuka hadn't expected something like that and giggled, earning a pouting scowl from the red head.

"No, I'm sorry." He giggled and laid his head on Akane's chest. "I like having someone to sleep with as well. As long as I get to cuddle though; makes me feel safe."

Akane smiled "Semei took my ears."

Ritsuka just laughed. "He tends to do that to people. And I'm sure Nisei and I both knew that." They were both silent for a moment. "Was he gentle?"

"Gentle? Hell no. But he made sure it didn't hurt too much."

Ritsuka smiled. "Good."

"I used to beg Nisei to take my ears."

Ritsuka looked up in shock. "Nisei? Why him?"

"Because I thought he was the closest thing I would have to family. And I figured no one would want me if I didn't have my ears."

Ritsuka frowned. "But still. Shouldn't you try to give them to someone you love if you had the choice?"

"Did you love Soubi?"

"Yes. I do."

Akane was silent. He grit his teeth and turned his head to the side.

"Why? Why do you love him?"

"Because he protected me. Semei isn't cruel but his methods can be torturous. Soubi helped me heal and deal with everything. He showed me love and affection when Semei found it unnecessary. If I was hurt, he tried his best to make sure Semei didn't harm me, even to the point where he would take my place in punishments."

Akane didn't speak. He allowed the words to settle in his mind and nodded.

"Anyways, Semei wants you."

Akane stiffened instantly and sighed. "I figured."

"I'll be there too but I have to finish stuff real quick."

Akane nodded and sat up, going to leave when a hand pulled on his arm to stop him. Then he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist from behind in a tight hug. He smiled softly and hugged the arms before leaving.

-x-X-x-

Semei watched as Ritsuka finally joined them. He eyed him curiously, seeing the boy limping slightly. He ignored it for now and motioned for them to both get on the bed.

"Strip." And they did so.

Kneeling on the bed naked Akane shifted, able to see Ritsuka was clearly still hard. He would have thought the boy would have gone down by now but obviously not and he couldn't help but feel like it was his fault.

"It has been brought to my attention that you two have been enjoying each other a bit more then I'd expected." Semei stated as he started to remove a few things from a drawer before turning to look at the two. He took a moment to let his eyes wander over the small bodies and grinned.

"And as the one in charge, I believe I need to make sure none of such acts are inappropriate for my pets."

Ritsuka swallowed, tensing slightly.

"Now, seeing as Akane likes to take control, Ritsuka, lie back on the bed and spread your legs."

With a nod the boy did so, closing his eyes for a moment to try and relax. He felt the ring pulled off of him and almost smiled before another took its place.

"Let's see now…" In a few moments a sensation of vibes started to pulse at the base of Ritsuka's erection, making him gasp and shut his legs tightly. He squirmed and moaned, his hands gripping at the sheets.

"And as for you," Semei said turning to Akane. He figured since the boy was so hot blooded he could handle a bit more pain than Ritsuka and wrapped a leather strap with small spikes on the inside around the base of his cock, tightening it to make sure it would still hinder the boy's release. With a hiss Akane fingered the thing only to earn a slap to his hand.

"You do not touch them."

Gritting his teeth the boy nodded, turning to look at the still withering Ritsuka in sympathy.

"Go ahead." Semei said, leaning back against his dresser. "I wanna see you two play with each other."

Akane thought about it for a moment, unsure if he should. But then again a chance like this didn't come often so he quickly moved over to Ritsuka and gave the strained boy a small smile. Ritsuka reached up and gripped Akane's shoulders, pulling the other closer with a moan. This time Ritsuka wouldn't be able to stop him even if he wanted to because Semei was in charge. But all such thoughts were quickly forgotten when Ritsuka's hips bucked into him, making him groan.

He pressed his lower half against the small frame to hold Ritsuka down and leaned down, kissing at the other's shoulder. He could hear the small whimpers as Ritsuka fought his urge to push the red head off him. Slowly he started to grind himself the boy, the eager hips quickly meeting his ministrations. He grinned and let his lips travel lower and attach themselves to a pierced nipple. He'd never expected Ritsuka to be a piercings sort of guy but figured it was probably Semei's doing. Even still, the thought of Ritsuka having such lewd things on his body sent a wave of adrenaline straight to his groin. He gripped the metal with his teeth and tugged at it a bit, testing the waters. When Ritsuka merely moaned in response he tugged a bit harder, twirling his tongue around and through the ring.

Moving on he kissed across the pale chest and to the other nipple.

"Ngh~ Akane~! S-stop it already!"

He smirked and moved up to look at the other. "You're no in charge anymore kitten-"

"God damnit, shut up and please me already!"

Ritsuka growled and bucked his hips roughly, Akane able to feel the light vibrations from the cock ring against his own swollen erection.

Akane's eyes were wide for a moment as he realized what Ritsuka had meant. He grinned and teasingly rubbed his hips down slowly, earning a growl below him. He couldn't help but chuckle as he leaned over, kissing Ritsuka's ear.

"Mmm, beg me."

Ritsuka stalled for a moment, gritting his teeth as he glared at the red head. He went to buck his hips again only to have Akane's hips lifted out of his reach.

"Akane! I swear on all that's holy if you don't shut up and-"

Ritsuka moaned loudly and threw his head back when Akane's mouth had quickly engulfed his length. He bit his lip, feeling the boy's teeth scrap his member before leaving completely.

"Beg."

"Nnm~"

Akane smirked and licked the head of the organ, running a finger of the vibrating ring before letting his tongue trace around it.

"Aah! Akane! Please!"

Satisfied he moved back up and started to rub their strained organs together. They both quickly turned into a moaning mess, Ritsuka's legs wrapped around Akane's waist as they thrust their hips together.

"Stop."

Both faltered for a second, the voice startling them but neither willing to stop just yet, not when they were so close.

A low growl from Semei's throat was all it took for the two to quickly stop their movements with a small whimper from Ritsuka.

"Now Ritsuka, on all fours."

Reluctantly Ritsuka moved from under Akane and stood on his hands and knees.

"Akane, position yourself behind him, but don't enter him just yet."

The red head did as told, straining to hold still. He held Ritsuka's hips, readying himself to impale the younger.

Semei smirked as he undressed slowly before climbing onto the bed, moving behind the two.

"Ritsuka, rocked back into Akane."

The boy did so, causing Akane's hips to buck instinctively, nearly penetrating Ritsuka if Semei's hands hadn't held his hips to stop him.

"Did I tell you it was ok to enter what is mine?"

Akane growled and turned his head to glare at the man. He couldn't do this!

"Ritsuka, I want you to push yourself onto Akane slowly. And Akane," he moved his lips to the red head's ears and whispered the last part, "don't move."

Akane gasped and moaned when Ritsuka pushed back into his member. He dropped his head and laid it against Ritsuka's back, trying hard not to just pound the boy. He felt Semei's slicked member press against him and growled, looking back.

"I don't bottom!"

Semei just grinned. "You do now." He stated before roughly shoving himself into the boy. He'd made sure to put lube on before he did so that he wouldn't hurt him more than necessary.

"Fuck…" Akane cursed, his muscles quivering as he struggled to hold still.

"Go ahead."

Once the confirmation was given Akane pushed into Ritsuka, causing the boy to fall to his elbows, leaving his rear in the air.

Semei didn't show much mercy. He knew Akane was more like Soubi in the sense that he could handle much of what Semei would give him. But this also caused Akane to shove into Ritsuka a bit rougher.

Neither of the two noticed the eared boy wince and frown, shifting uncomfortably. He tried to push the pain aside and allowed himself to rock against Akane, not noticing the few tears that had slipped down his cheeks.

On top, Akane was hissing and moaning, cursing Semei for forcing him to submit, the elder man's hands running over his body and making him buck back into his thrusts. He started to notice Ritsuka's slight lack of participation and leaned over, kissing the other's shoulder, then neck, then jaw before noticing the tears. Being closer he could hear the small whimpers as he moved inside the other and instantly felt a bomb hit his gut. If it weren't for Semei mercilessly pounding into his prostate he'd have lost any pleasure he was feeling at the moment. He quickly kissed Ritsuka's cheek and pushed himself completely inside the boy. He tried his best to settle himself inside the other so that he was rubbing against Ritsuka's prostate before bracing himself, trying to keep from moving too much into Ritsuka.

Ritsuka felt the pain lesson and the pleasure start to come back just a bit. He turned his head to the side to look at Akane. He could see the red head panting and straining to take most of Semei's blows without bucking forward. Akane gave Ritsuka a small smile and took one of his hands, entwining their fingers.

Semei watched the two pets get closer, unable to see Ritsuka's distress, and moaned. He bucked into Akane a bit harder and reached down; releasing the strap from Akane's organ, signaling it was ok to cum.

Akane gasped and moaned, reaching under him and removing the ring from Ritsuka. He tried to keep from bucking too much as he spilling himself into Ritsuka, feeling the hot liquid fill his own rear a few seconds later. When Ritsuka didn't cum he frowned and tried to stroke him to help him over but to Ritsuka the thought of releasing had been long gone. The pain had taken over too much and he just wanted it to stop.

Semei pulled out slowly, knowing something was wrong. He caught Ritsuka's light whimpers now and grit his teeth. Gripping Akane's hips he pulled the boy back and onto his lap, forcing him to release Ritsuka. Glancing down he could see the blood that trickled down Ritsuka's thighs and cursed himself for not paying attention to the boy's limping earlier. Moving Akane to the side he quickly pulled his pet into his arms, kissing at his forehead and feeling the boy latch onto him.

"What's wrong?"

"I-it hurts Master…" Ritsuka whimpered, tears still leaking down his face.

Akane tried to get closer, wanting to comfort his small master but he could tell Semei wasn't going to allow him to at the moment. He felt like it was his fault for not preparing Ritsuka and not bothering to pay attention to his needs. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat and fisted his hands.

"Ritsuka, I need you to tell me what happened." Semei tried to soothe the boy, running his hands through his hair.

"I-I didn't know, I just wanted a little more b-but I didn't know!"

"Shhh, you're not making any sense Ritsuka."

"I-In my room, I had one of S-Soubi's toys,"

Semei stiffened at that. He could only imagine what kind of toy the boy had taken from Soubi's stash. He quickly set the boy down and left to find the object.

As soon as Semei was gone Akane rushed to Ritsuka and wrapped his arms around him.

"I'm so sorry Ritsuka! I should have been more careful! I'm sorry! God I'm so sorry!"

He held the boy tightly, shaking lightly. When Semei came back in he tightened his hold, refusing to let go. Bust instead of taking Ritsuka back Semei merely held up a medium sized dildo with odd bumps.

"It seems he tried to use one of Soubi's toys. Unfortunately Soubi is more of a masochist then I think Ritsuka was aware of and ended up using one he shouldn't have."

To explain further he tilted the dildo so Akane could see what he meant. The bumps on the toy seemed harmless and something just for added pleasure, but on the underside of them were small metal pieces, making it so that the user would be forced to scrape the insides of himself in order to remove the item.

"It wouldn't have caused him to bleed but rather just be sore and a bit raw. Now penetrating him, and especially without the right lube is what ended up tearing him up a bit."

Akane's eyes were wide as he tried to image such a toy. When Semei came over to try and hold Ritsuka he tried to glare at the man but it did nothing. Semei instead sat on the bed and pulled both into his arms, watching as Akane buried himself in Ritsuka's neck.

"Hush now, it's not your fault but it is our duty to take care of him. Go to my dresser. In the third drawer down grab the blue bottle."

Akane was reluctant to move but finally got up and grabbed said bottle. When he turned around Ritsuka had been laid out, his legs spread, causing the boy to whimper softly.

"Shh, trust us." He reached for the bottle and placed a generous amount on his fingers before massaging the boy's entrance. "Akane, work on distracting him until this kicks in. We still owe him a release."

Akane nodded and eagerly ran over, climbing back onto the bed. He smiled to Ritsuka, kissing him gently before moving down to play with the pierced nipple. He sucked and nipped at the nubs, earning a few soft moans from Ritsuka. Smiling he began to play with the rings, tugging and twisting them until Ritsuka's chest was rising into his mouth. Moving down he nipped and kissed at his stomach before letting his tongue dip into his navel. All the while Semei had pushed his fingers into the boy, the gel slowly numbing his torn walls as he massaged it in carefully. He pushed them deeper, pressing against the small bundle of nerves and smiling when a pleasured expression took over his pet's face. He continued to assault Ritsuka's prostate, teasing him at moments.

Akane had finally reached Ritsuka's erection and was sucking him thoroughly. He could hear the struggled moans and held Ritsuka's hips down when he felt them start to squirm. He tried to work quickly, pressing his tongue against the boy's organ and bobbing his head slowly. He had started to space out, focused on the tack at hand when he felt a hand on his head.

"He's close."

Akane nodded slightly and tried his best to make the pleasure so much more. He heard Ritsuka's moans and quickly picked up pace, allowing the hips to buck into his mouth this time.

"Nnya~ M-master!" Ritsuka arched his body off the bed, his world spinning and blurring as he shook from release. The fingers and mouth receded, leaving him empty and satisfied. He panted softly, feeling arms pick up and start to carry him back to his room. He was laid on the bed and tucked under the covers, another body climbing in beside him and instantly pulling him against the warm chest, the arms wrapping around him protectively. Ritsuka smiled and gladly cuddled into the chest.

"Mm, Soubi." he whispered softly and closed his eyes.

Akane tensed and almost growled but instead he just stroked Ritsuka's hair.

"No, Akane." He corrected, hearing Ritsuka repeat his name. With a sigh and curled up with his small master and let himself drift off.

-x-X-x-

Semei sat on the bed with his head in his hands. What had he done wrong? How could he have overlooked such a simple fact? He'd never made that mistake before, he knew damn well with Soubi here the blond would have made sure he didn't. Then why had he? His reeled as he looked up, his mind foggy. He needed out, an escape, anything. He denied himself his ultimate want, need, and picked up his phone.

"Semei? What's up? I wasn't expec-"

"I want you here in 30 minutes." Semei spoke firmly

"Eh?! Already? It's only been a couple hours."

"Whatever. Hurry."

The man smirked on the other line. "Yes _Master_."

Semei hung up and rubbed his face. What was he doing wrong? None of it felt right. But he needed to relieve some stress and hopefully Nisei would be the perfect outlet. He'd never been parted from his blond-haired beauty before and it was taking it's toll. But he was persistent to show he could handle it. Standing he quickly moved to set up the objects he would need. He was grateful Nisei was a masochist otherwise he'd probably break the man. Though the raven was still nothing compared to his beloved.

_Damnit._ He needed a distraction, and he needed it now!

**Alrighty then! Longest chap yet, would have been longer but I didn't want to delay the postage.**  
**I have an idea for Soubi and Ritsu and that will be the main focus of the next chap**.  
**But other matters.**  
**You MUST MUST MUST MUST MUST MUST MUST read this story!**  
**I read it and it's taken over my life! It's wonderful!**  
**Beautiful plot, writer, man hugging, and everything else!**  
**Save the Kittens! by Kareen2006**  
**Read it, review it, love it!**  
**And review my story too! ;o**  
**lol**  
**Until next time!**

**-S**


	4. Blast from the Past

**Chapter 4**

_~x~X~x~_

"_Soubi."_

_The teen grumbled, his ears pressing against his head as he glanced up at his teacher. He wasn't one to usually get into trouble but this time he just couldn't help it. He'd been told he would be allowed to attend school along with everyone else but only as long as he kept true to his teachings and obeyed his sensei's word. And the number one rule was never to engage in a fight. His sensei had said his body was sacred and already belonged to someone, though he refused to tell the boy who. And here he was, clad in bruises and a busted lip. He'd won of course, but his sensei was livid that he'd allowed his body to be harmed. _

"_Do you know why your body is not to be marked by someone else?"_

_Soubi sighed and rolled his eyes. "Because you're a sick fuck who gets some weird joy from marking me yourself."_

_The sting on his cheek came soon after he finished his sentence. The same strange feeling he got during the fight started to pool in his stomach and made him feel a bit numb and queasy. _

"_I do so to teach you. Your body does not belong to you. It is not yours to bruise; to ruin."_

_He watched as the boy glared at the floor, obviously still trying to fight the fact._

"_What if I don't want to belong to whomever it is you've chosen?"_

"_You don't have a choice in the matter. Hands against wall, I believe a proper punishment is in order."_

_Soubi sighed and pulled his shirt up and off his pale skin. Placing his hands against the cold wall he let his head hang._

"_Lift your head Soubi-kun, take your punishment with pride."_

_Just as his head lifted to made eye contact with the wall he hissed, the cracking sound in the air stinging his ears as the leather bit at his skin. His tail whipped around but he tried to still the appendage._

"_Your body is to be perfect. Untouched and unscarred. You are to be nothing but the perfect toy for your master."_

_The leather bit into his back several times, enticing the same feeling in his gut. He gasped when the tip nicked his neck. He didn't understand the feelings that made his skin burn, nor the heat the was starting to make his vision blur. He hadn't noticed the whip stop until Ritsu's body was pressed against his back, one of his skilled hands running down his naked side then over his clothed thighs. _

"_It seems you're almost ready to meet your master." the man said as a hand ran over the bulge in Soubi's pants. The boy groaned, obviously not knowing what was happening with his body._

_~x~X~x~_

Soubi was pulled from the memory, his mouth agape, and his body convulsing as his seed spilled over the kitchen table. Semei's name left his lips in a whisper as he tried to hold himself up as well as the panting body that lay on top of him. The silk wrap was removed from his eyes and the light of the day stung his pupils, forcing him to close his eyes and get used to the new light.

"Clean up." The elder kissed Soubi's neck before pulling off of him and heading to the room for a shower.

The last couple weeks went about the same way. Ritsu was able to get more out of Soubi each time, taking great pleasure in trying to hurt him, knowing that even if he did, Soubi would against his will love every second of it.

Pulling himself up, the blond cleaned their mess then took the dishes from the table and put them in the sink. Leaning against the counter he ran a hand through his hair and sighed. Looking up he wondered what Semei was doing. His Master hadn't called still and it was making the blond worry. He knew Semei well but it wasn't like him to not call, especially after almost two months of being apart.

_~x~X~x~_

"_Aoyagi Semei, this is Agatsuma Soubi, your newest pet."_

_Soubi bowed, not even getting a good look at his master yet. He would be lying is he said he wasn't scared shitless, but he hid it well, masking his features to be emotionless. When he stood straight and lifted his head the other was already in front of him, looking over his body. The man's face was just as emotionless, but his eyes, they showed something that Soubi couldn't place. The man was only roughly about four years older than him maybe? Couldn't be too far off. _

_When a hand reached up and touched his face, a grin playing across the raven's face, Soubi caught it. The gleam in his eyes was unmistakable. Lust, desire, dominance, and even something that looked almost evil. This man was every bit his superior, but he refused to let himself accept that. He stood straighter, glaring lightly. _

"_He's perfect." Semei said with a chuckle. "I like them with a bit of fire. And I'm going to just love breaking this shell he's got pulled up." _

_Ritsu laughed lightly. "He's very good at hiding his emotions, but being a teenager he only has so much control. Which reminds me; you might be interested to know that your little toy here is a fan of pain."_

"_Pet." Semei corrected, not missing the color rise to the teen's cheeks as his glare hardened, though directed more towards Ritsu. Of course, he couldn't help but let his own lust grow. He started to circle the boy, stopping behind him as he spoke close to his ear. "Then I guess, it's also my job to show you the real pleasures of pain." He let his hands move over the boy's shoulder's, feeling the smooth skin before running down his arms. "Tell me, how did it feel? To have the whip biting into your skin. Burning your flesh and leaving a sting to linger and radiate through your nerves. Do you enjoy being forced into submission? Being pushed against the wall and having someone strip every bit of dignity you may hold for their own gain?" He smirked, his hands finally reaching the teen's hips. He pulled the slender body back against him, his hands resting on the others thighs as his lips found the flawless skin of Soubi's neck. _

_The teen swallowed thickly, his saliva refusing to go past the lump in his throat. He tried his best to school his emotions but he could already feel his pants tightening. He prayed the man wouldn't touch his nether regions, for he knew what this firey feeling he had meant. Ritsu had explained to him about puberty but refused to allow him any reprieve, saying it was for his Master's hands only. Part of him was hoping that this man would just make the feeling go away, anything. But he was too stubborn to ask for it. It was his body damnit!_

_Semei smirked, easily noticing the others distress and inner turmoil. Ritsu was right, once Soubi was able to school his emotions until played with. He let one hand move up the boy's thighs and almost rested on the bulge in his pants before two hands stopped him, one holding his wrist and the other blocking his 'little problem'. _

_He could see the evident fear in Soubi's eyes as he turned his head back, silently pleading with him not to._

"_I'll keep him. You may go Ritsu."_

_The man smirked, and nodded, turning to leave. Of course he was a bit upset that he wasn't able to have the teen for himself but it was fine. He would have his time._

_Semei sighed against the teen's neck looked at him. "Do you have any idea how faceable you look?" He smiled and pulled his hands back slightly, quickly gripping Soubi's wrists with ease. "But I am Master and you will not try to stop any of my advances ever again, am I clear?"_

_Soubi swallowed again, his heart pounding in his chest as he tried to muster up a heated glare before finally just nodding._

"_Good. Now, lesson one begins." Semei said, and the evil gleam in his eyes came back, making Soubi's heart sink and pound harder at the same time._

_~x~X~x~_

Soubi blinked, Ritsu's hand waving in front of his face, a brow raised as he looked at the now horny blond.

Soubi growled and grabbed one of the pillows from the bed and threw it at him.

"What do you want? I'm sleeping."

Ritsu shrugged. "I can tell Semei to call back later if your that tired."

He didn't have time to even blink before Soubi was sitting up and taking the phone from his hand.

"Hello? Master?"

"Afternoon Sou-chan. Napping?"

Soubi felt his chest swell and tighten as he smiled, his Master's voice something he'd needed for a while now.

"Ritsu's unnecessary requests cause me to try and avoid them any way possible."

"Don't speak ill of your Master Soubi."

"You're my master."

There was silence on the other end of the line before Soubi heard a small sigh.

"Is he treating you well?"

"By your standards or mine?" Soubi heard Semei smirk on the other line and smiled. "Why have you not called sooner Master?"

"I've been busy." Semei lied. It was a partial lie, but one none the less.

"I've missed you."

"Soubi," Semei warned, knowing what the blond was going to try.

"But Master, it's been almost two months and-"

"Enough. You are staying until I see fit."

"But Master!"

"I said enough! Do you believe this to be easy for me? I sent you away because I know you can handle it. Remember what I've taught you, Soubi. I'll talk to you in a few days, I have to go."

"Yes Master."

"And Soubi,"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Master."

Soubi smiled and turned the phone off, setting it down on the bed. He sighed and got out of the bed, heading to the kitchen for something to eat. He stopped, seeing Nagisa-san and Seven-tan. He smiled to the women and continued to the fridge.

"So what type of tumor does Ritsu have?"

"Eh?! Why you-"

"Nagisa, quiet down. You're giving me a headach already." Ritsu complained, rubbing his temples and sitting on the couch. "Soubi-kun, make some tea will you?"

Soubi grit his teeth and sighed, putting water to boil.

"We're here to take you out Soubi, it's not healthy to sit inside all day."

"And your excuse?"

Seven rolled her eyes and pointed to Nagisa. "She forced me."

"Just be grateful! Twerp."

Soubi smiled softly and chuckled. He finished the tea and put it on the table. "Fine. After lunch."

"We're eating out." Ritsu stated and took one of the cups.

-x-X-x-

_~x~X~x~_

_Semei straddled the blond, licking the blood from the knife with a grin. He really was a beauty, and tonight, he would have all of him. He'd taken great care to be sure he stayed healthy and after so long, he'd turned out to be quite the exquisite pet. He ran the side of the blade down the male's chest, letting it move over the pierced nipples with satisfaction when the body shuddered beneath the metal._

"_Master, please." Soubi begged, his chest heaving as the several cuts that adorned his body made him burn with desire. He wasn't sure he could last this time. Every time he was subjected to another lesson Semei made him feel like he would break in half and crumble from the pressure. "Please, Just once."_

"_Not yet Sou-chan. I have great plans for us tonight."_

_The whimper made Semei pant with growing lust. He let the blade carefully draw down Soubi's chest, painting the beautiful canvas with beads of red. He leaned down and licked at the blood before moving to the other's mouth. He felt his pride swell when his pet eagerly accepted and moaned into the kiss, their tongues pressing for dominance, the metallic taste lingering in their mouths when they parted. _

_Semei pulled one of Soubi's hands up and traced the S mark on his wrist with the knife, careful not to cut too deep but watching as he deepened the scar before licking at the blood that spilled._

_Semei's hand then reached down and a finger probed at Soubi's quivering hole. He grinned. He was ready. Leaning down he took one of the gold hoops into his mouth and tugged at it, listening to the blond's moans. He let the knife slide down the teen's skin, the small tremors sending waves of heat to his gut. _

_He pulled the cock ring off and looked up at his pet. _

"_Hold it."_

_Soubi nodded, feeling a finger slip inside him. He gasped and moaned, gripping at the sheets. This time Semei had chosen not to tie him up, making Soubi struggle to make sure he didn't bury his hands in his master's hair and run them over his body without permission. He felt the knife cut at his stomach and groaned in pleasure, making sure he didn't let himself go._

_He felt finger after finger added until there were four, making Soubi writhe in desire. They moved, feeling his insides and massaging at the sensitive skin. He tossed his sweat clad head before his back arched off the bed lightly._

"_F-fuck! Oh god master! Please!"_

_Semei smiled and removed his fingers, moving up Soubi's body until he could kiss at the blond's neck. He's own member was already slick with the precum he'd been leaking so he wasn't worried, besides, his little Soubi was a pain whore anyways._

_He pushed between the blond's legs and settled himself in place and just watched his pet. After Soubi finally registered what Semei was doing his eyes went wide and Semei started pushing in slowly. Soubi's hands finally wrapped around Semei's neck tightly as he hissed, feeling the familiarly new feeling. He'd had many objects stuck inside him but Semei had refused to take his virginity until he was finished with his lessons. It had been a year now; a painful and agonizing year. But Soubi wouldn't take back a second of it. _

_Semei buried himself inside the teen, not caring that the arms had wrapped themselves around him. He opened his eyes and panted, allowing Soubi to adjust a bit before pulling back slowly._

_Soubi growled when he did this, glaring at the man. "For god's sake! Fuck me already! You make me wait this long just to treat me like I'm some sort of fragile li-" He was cut off as Semei slammed into him with a grin._

_Soubi would have retorted or said something but he was lost in bliss, trying to regain his breath. Semei quickly picked up the pace, not giving him time to compose himself. He dropped the knife to the side and wrapped his arms around the boy, not caring that the blood got onto his chest as well. They were thrown into a moaning and panting bliss, locking eyes with each other before Semei gave a nod, allowing Soubi to finally have his long awaited orgasm._

_The force of it struck Soubi and racked his body, making his eyes roll back as he opened his mouth to take in air but nothing came. After a year of medical check ups and procedures to make sure he wasn't harmed and to help empty any build up he had to be sure he wasn't allowed any type of release, this was heaven. It was to the point that it practically hurt, which only made it better. _

_When they both collapsed in competition Soubi was strong enough to hold out for a few seconds to hear a quite 'Happy 17th__ birthday' before he fell into unconsciousness. _

_~x~X~x~_

Nisei grunted, his wrists tugging at the ropes that bound him to the bed.

"Fuck! Semei!" he growled trying to move out of the way of the hot wax. He loved Semei's torture and domination, but the one thing Soubi was always able to one up him in was his love for pain. Nisei just wasn't into it, though being the sadist he is, Semei didn't seem to care. He half wondered what was going on though. Semei always held back a bit when they were together, knowing Nisei had certain limits. But this time, he was different.

A gag with a three inch dildo was shoved into his mouth, muffling his protests as he was forced to suck on the dildo slightly in order to breath right and swallow any saliva that built up.

"It's Master Semei." he corrected, letting the wax drip onto the male's reddened nipples. When it driped his ran his nails over the skin, scraping off the dry wax and earning muffled cries from the man. Of course he knew Nisei's dislike for pain and if it wasn't for the vibrator tearing at his insides he probably would be as wilted as a dead flower.

And of course, such tortures pleased Semei to no end. But no matter what he did to Nisei's body there was still a longing for more, an empty void that the male just couldn't fill. He sighed and set the candle aside, blowing out the flame. He reached down and pulled the vibrator out before quickly replacing it with his own leaking organ. He wasted no time in setting a slow rhythm, gripping Nisei's erect cock and pumping it slowly as well.

"You're going to have to try harder if you want it to end, Nisei."

The male quickly started bucking his hips into Semei's in time with his quickening thrusts. The two turned into a moaning mess until Semei finally allowed Nisei the release he needed. They fell into the blankets of ecstasy, Soubi's name slipping from Semei's lips.

The word made Nisei cringe slightly. He'd wanted Semei for his own for years, and even competed for him. But the blond had always won without even trying. He didn't see it, how Semei could love the other and have no regard for him. He'd been happy when Semei needed him for the simple lays. But it didn't seem to be enough.

When released he sat up, wiping his mouth and sighing. "I guess I'll go." he mumbled and got up, pulling his clothes onto his sore body. He turned his head to look at Semei but the man was already laying back on the bed, deep in thought so he left him alone.

_~x~X~x~_

"_Master, you said you'd take me out today. There letting people sign up to help with the haunted house."_

_Semei sighed, the blond on his lap nuzzling into his neck. _

"_I can't today Nisei, I'll take you tomorrow."_

"_But Master, you promised you'd take me today."_

"_I know, but I'm already busy today-"_

"_Doing what?! Why do you have to choose him over me?!"_

"_Nisei-"_

"_No! I'm sick of it! Why don't you just chose already?! For good!"_

"_Nisei, I don't favor either of you and I'm not choosing between-"_

"_No! Choose! It's me or him, you can't have both!"_

_Semei sighed and rubbed his temples. Obviously the boy's weren't old enough to be mature about it. He'd known for a while he was getting close to having to choose between them. Even when alone Soubi had been bugging him about spending more time with him instead of going off with Nisei. He sighed, looking at the blond who'd pulled away and was now staring at him._

"_Master?" he asked a bit worried. He wouldn't choose Nisei over him, would he?_

_Semei put a hand on Soubi's earless head and smiled to him to help reassure him. He'd already known the answer for months. It was simple though sad. Soubi was just better for him. He held the qualities he looked for in a pet while Nisei lacked a few. Plus over the short period of time Soubi had improved immensely._

_With a sigh he looked up at Nisei. He'd had the other a bit longer and he knew the attachment Nisei had to him, but he just wasn't right for him._

_Nisei understood and his face fell. He grit his teeth and looked at Soubi, who'd obediently kept quiet, seemingly unworried. _

"_Alright. I get it." He looked away. "I'll get my stuff and be out by tomorrow."_

"_I'll set up for you to stay at a hotel until you can get back on your feet."_

_Nisei just nodded before turning and leaving, not even bothering to get a proper goodbye._

_~x~X~x~_

Nisei frowned and got in his car. He was still hurt that Semei had chosen the blond over him. Somehow Soubi had always been better than him, especially at catching their Master's attention. Of course, now he was happy with being alone. If he needed someone he had a few friends in certain clubs that he could always go to if he needed them. None of them were ever Semei, but they were as close as he could get.

-x-X-x-

Semei had called Soubi after Nisei left, hoping that talking to the blond would ease the feelings he was having. But it didn't. It only helped fuel his need to have the male with him, beside him. He covered his face and groaned. He needed to see him, and soon. He couldn't handle knowing that every time he wished for the blond to be with him, he was with Ritsu, and knowing the old man he was probably fucking his little pet.

_~x~X~x~_

_Semei growled, hurt and angry. "How could you?!"_

"_Master I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!"_

_Ritsu just chuckled. "Oh, but you were begging for it Soubi-kun."_

"_Shut up!" Soubi growled to his Sensei who just sat back and watched. He'd been lured in by Ritsu and try as he may to resist him, the man was the one who raised him half his life and knew exactly how to push hi to make him break. It wasn't until after did he find out that it was set up, and Semei was pissed that he'd actually done it._

"_What rules have you broken?"_

"_What?" Soubi asked confused._

"_What rules have you broken by sleeping with Ritsu?"_

_Soubi swallowed and racked his brain. "I allowed him to touch what is yours." he answered._

"_What else?"_

_Soubi was confused now. Else? There was more? "I, um, I let him mark me?"_

"_What else?"_

"_I went against your rules?"_

"_What else?"_

_Soubi was becoming very very confused and lost, struggling to find the answer his Master was looking for._

"_I showed weakness for giving in?"_

"_What else?"_

"_But Master-"_

"_What else Soubi!"_

_Soubi swallowed. "And I broke your trust?" he answered quietly. He knew to Semei trust was a big thing and it was the only other thing he could come up with._

"_You will be punished accordingly, and for every extra reason you have given me ten smacks will be added."_

_Soubi flinched. Usually when it came to punishment Semei made sure Soubi wasn't able to enjoy it and it scared him. But he kept his head up, wanting to show he wasn't as weak as he'd been, to show he was stronger and could take punishment for his actions with pride._

"_Your body is mine. Mine to use, punish,-"_

"_and love." Soubi finished for him, finally letting his head drop. He held up his wrist to look at the mark, tracing the S with one of his slender fingers. They were the words that Soubi was to live by, and he knew that every time his master spoke them, that he did so because he loved him. It was a silent bond, never spoken yet, but still there, ever since the day he'd lost his ears. A hand wrapped around his wrist, covering the mark. Soubi looked up and watched as Semei kissed his marking while looking at him._

"_Exactly. Mine to love."_

_~x~X~x~_

Semei fisted his hair as the memories flooded his mind. Yes, he needed to see Soubi, and soon.

**So?! How was it?! :)**

**This chapter was mainly because I didn't have anythign for Soubi and Ritsu so I decided, 'Why not give people a peak into the past?!'  
And thus! Chap 4 was born! Along with a request to add a bit of Semei-x-Nisei action xD**  
**But I have the next three chapters planned out, but gotta type em  
Don't forget to check out Save the kittens! by Kareen2006**  
**R&R!!! Reviews are what make me wanna write! Alone with Kareen's story, lol  
Until next time!!!**

**~S**


	5. Surprise Surprise

**Chapter 5**

Akane groaned, feeling extra weight being laid on top of him. He growled lightly and the arms that wrapped around Ritsuka pulled the boy closer to him.

"Hey! Ritsuka! Wake up!"

"Yeah! Out of bed red head!"

He growled and tried to pull the covers over his head to block out the annoying voices but the covers were quickly ripped from them, their half naked bodies shivering.

"Oooh!~ It seems Seimei's little pet is getting a little naughty bed!"

Giggles were heard as Ritsuka slowly sat up, forcing Akane to let go of him as he glared at the two.

"Natsuo! Youji! What are you doing? Leave us alone!" he said before yawning and stretching, his tail straightening before curling around his leg.

The two giggled and Youji sat next to Ritsuka, wrapping an arm around his waist and hugging him close with Natsuo straddled his legs.

"Oh Ritsuka!~ That's not a nice way to say hello! We did say we were sorry didn't we?"

Ritsuka rolled his eyes before squeaking. Akane had sat up and pulled him roughly against him, glaring and growling at the two as if he were an angered tiger.

"He's mine!" he said, and nuzzled Ritsuka's neck, making the other blush and try to struggle out of his embrace.

"Yeah yeah, you're sorry because if you weren't Seimei would rip you both new ass holes. So why are you here?" Ritsuka said, finally freeing himself from everyone's arms and climbing off the bed to get some clothes on.

"We're taking you two out!" Youji replied happily.

"Us? Why?" Akane asked as he sulked at being rejected and followed Ritsuka to the dresser for clothes.

"Seimei's orders." Natsuo replied.

Ritsuka had a bad feeling about it but nodded. After getting dressed Youji and Natsuo dragged Akane down stairs to get something to eat while Ritsuka went to Seimei's room, knocking hesitantly.

"Come in."

Ritsuka entered and looked around, seeing Seimei packing clothes into a large suitcase. His heart began to race and his eyes widened, looking at his Master with a bit of fear.

"M-master?"

Semei walked over to Ritsuka with a smile and hugged him gently before giving hi ma quick kiss.

"Shhh, it's fine. I'm not leaving you. I'm just getting a few things ready. Did you already see Youji and Natsuo? I've arranged for them to take you and Akane out while I get ready. After they'll drop you off with me."

"But, Where are you going."

"Shh, go down stairs and eat. I'll see you off in a bit."

Ritsuka sighed and nodded, smiling softly when Seimei gave him another reassuring kiss.

-x-X-x-

"Sherbert." Ritsuka ordered and soon the colorful scoop of ice cream was handed to him on a cone and he stood aside to let Youji and Natsuo order theirs. He looked over to Akane who had a mint-n-chip.

"I hate that flavor." the raven commented and Akane just scoffed.

"So?"

Ritsuka shrugged and continued to lick at his ice cream when the other two joined them.

"You guys ready?" Youji asked with a large smile, placing his arm around Ritsuka's shoulders. Akane glared at the man and sulked lightly. So far the entire day the particular male had hug all over Ritsuka like he was some sort of teddy bear and it irked him to no end. But on top of it all, Ritsuka didn't seem to care.

Natsuo led them out and they walked to the movies. Akane had taken it upon himself to make sure he sat between Ritsuka and the other male, keeping his master out of the way of the offending arms. He shrunk down in his seat some and stared at the large screen like it'd stolen his ice cream.

"Hey, you ok?"

The red head turned to look at the whispered cat-eared boy and sighed, shaking his head before turning back to the screen.

"I'm fine." he grumbled. A few seconds later the arm rest between them was gone and he felt Ritsuka pressed against his side, the black hair nuzzling under his chin with a light hum.

"Are _you_ ok?" he asked, raising a brow.

"Yup." Ritsuka answered and let himself rest against Akane.

The head smiled and wrapped an arm around the boy with a content sigh. He was fine with this. Lately his jealousy was getting hard to control and Ritsuka's naivety wasn't making it any better. He could feel the gentle rise and fall of the other's body and soon forgot about the movie, instead paying attention to his lovely little kitten. He let his hand trace Ritsuka's hip idly and images of the other boy's pale hips, naked and arched for him flashed in his mind. He flushed and shook his head, moving his hand.

He stayed that way until he noticed a slight problem. With a low grumble his jaw flexed and he shifted a bit. Ritsuka looked up a bit confused before he caught a glimpse of the bulge in Akane's pants and flushed lightly, laughing quietly.

Akane growled and tried to push Ritsuka off but the other just stood and pulled Akane up with him.

"We'll be right back, bathroom." Ritsuka said to the other two with them before quickly pulling Akane out of the theater and down the hall.

"What the hell? Why are we going to the bathroom?"

Ritsuka smirked and shoved Akane inside before pressing himself against the other and wrapping his arms around Akane's neck.

"Just shut up and fuck me already." Ritsuka groaned and rolled his hips against Akane's.

The red head finally caught on with a small 'oh' and felt rather dumb for a few seconds before a smirk played his face and he pushed the other into the wall.

-x-X-x-

"Hey, Natsuo, what do you think's taking them so long? They're missing the movie!" Youji glanced towards the door then back to his lover.

The maroon headed male sighed and pushed himself up. "Let's go make sure they're fine. Seimei will kill us if they hurt themselves."

Youji nodded and followed. They checked the nearest restroom but no one was there. Going to the one on the opposite side of the hallway they peeked in and Natsuo's jaw dropped while Youji squealed like a little girl, grinning.

Ritsuka was far too lost to notice the two but Akane's head snapped back at them and he cursed, quickly pulling himself out of Ritsuka and scrambling to situate their clothes. His face was red with anger and embarrassment, especially when Youji plowed into his eared master. He was ready to punch the guy when Natsuo's arm wrapped around his torso.

"Come on love-birds. We won't tell Semei if you finish the movie with us. We want to keep our asses in good condition just as much as the two of you. Our little secret."

Ritsuka was still panting and completely ready to finish the job they'd started, even in front of the two.

"But-"

"Ah-ah! You're mine until we drop you guys off. I don't wanna be castrated." Youji chimed and pulled Ritsuka back out and to the movie.

Natsuo made sure to hold Akane as they headed back. This time, Ritsuka and Akane were on opposite sides of the group, Ritsuka being pinned by Youji and Akane glaring daggers at the screen.

Pissed couldn't even begin to describe how he felt. Sure he was upset about not being able to finish what they'd started but he was more upset that the girly looking male was hanging all over _his_ Ritsuka. He wasn't sure _why_ it bothered him but it nerved him to no end and caused him to feel sick. By the time the movie was over he wanted to just crawl into a corner and call Nisei and tell the man to take him back. Now, Akane wasn't one to cry, but more some reason his eyes stung and he refused to pay attention to anyone now, even Ritsuka.

-x-X-x-

Ritsuka wasn't sure if he'd done something wrong or if Akane was just upset but the red head wouldn't even look at him. He looked up when the car stopped, his eyes watched a plane nearby take off.

"Why are we at the airport?"

"Cause this is where Seimei told us to drop you two off." Natsuo answered casually.

Before panic could take a hold of the boy Semei knocked on his window with a warm smile. Ritsuka nearly flew out of the car and jumped on his Master, showering him in light kisses.

"Master!" he cried happily and laughed when Seimei spun him in a small circle.

"Come now, get down. Our plane leaves soon, we have to go."

"Where are we going Master?"

"You'll see. Akane. Come on."

The display only caused Akane's sickness to be furthered so he kept his head down, glaring at his shoes and got out of the car, arms crossed over his chest as he waited to be led to wherever it was they were going.

Seimei crooked a brow but the other two just shrugged. Youji attached himself to Ritsuka for a brief second, squishing Ritsuka to his chest before releasing him.

"Bye! Rit-chan!" he cried and Natsuo drug him away and back inside the car.

Semei kept an arm around Ritsuka and started to pull him along, making sure Akane was following.

"Where are we going?" Ritsuka asked, looking up at his master curiously.

"Somewhere special." Of course, to Seimei it was special. His skin itched with the wait but he composed himself to be calm and collected around Ritsuka and Akane.

Semei led them through the lines as they checked in Akane stayed grumpy and started to even pale as they got closer to the boarding. Seimei noticed slightly and kept an eye on him. He'd pulled Ritsuka between them to hopefully help calm the redhead but it didn't seem to work very well. They stopped by the small gift store and he let Ritsuka pick out a snack for the ride. He offered for Akane to do the same but the redhead merely shook his head and stood there. With a sigh Semei pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around the boy. He kissed his ear lightly before whispering.

"Go pick out something for Ritsuka. I'll pay. I'm sure he'd be happy to get a gift from you." He gave a soft smile when the boy looked at him for assurance. Finally he stalked off to look around.

A gift for Ritsuka. It had to be something special of course, just anything wouldn't do. He glanced over the walls that were filled with all sorts of items and trinkets and furrowed his brows. Nothing looked right. He thought about the stuffed animal that Soubi had given Ritsuka and about how Ritsuka always slept with it. He thought carefully. How to outdo Soubi….?

A small section finally caught his eye and he smiled lightly. It was perfect. Simple, and perfect. He quickly picked one and bundled it up, hiding it in his hand before making his way back to Seimei who was waiting at the cash register. Akane slipped the small item in Semei's hand. The man looked at it before smiling and putting it on the counter without Ritsuka seeing.

Akane felt a bit better but his fear of planes was still very much present. He didn't want to tell the others and instead tried deep breathing.

The three piled into the boarding line and Akane slipped the gift into his pocket to give to Ritsuka later. His stomach did flips when they neared the opening. Walking down the little ramp wasn't very bad but by the time he got to the point where he had to cross over into the plane he froze, eyes wide, and heart pounding.

"You ok?" Ritsuka asked and tugged on his hand. Akane swallowed thickly and forced himself to step forward, panic settling over his body. Ritsuka didn't notice and continued to pull him to a seat next to him. Seimei on the other hand handed Akane a bottle of water to help calm his stomach.

"You'll be fine." he spoke and took a seat in the opposite isle from them.

The take off wasn't that bad but Akane refused to look out the window, instead listening to Ritsuka go on about the clouds and the such.

"Akane, are you sure you're ok?"

"Y-yeah. Why?" he asked, trying to swallow down the lump again.

Ritsuka frowned and got up, tugging at Akane. "We'll be right back, I'm gonna take him to the bathroom.

Seimei nodded and let them go.

"I told you, I'm fine." the redhead argued when he was pushed inside tiny space.

"Right, right. Your just shaking like you have epilepsy and are as pale as a vampire. I'm not stupid you know."

Akane rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to speak when the others lips pressed against his, silencing him. It took him a moment to register the act before carefully kissing back, unsure of where it was going.

"We gotta be quick or Seimei will come looking for us." Ritsuka panted, already dropping his pants and working on getting his boxers down. Akane was, to say the least, shocked.

"But, wait, what are you doing?"

Ritsuka giggled and wrapped his arms around Akane's neck, pressing their lips together again.

"God, you think I can have you screw me and _not _allow either of us to finish? Just a quick job, no penetration." he whispered and worked at Akane's pants.

The redhead finally caught on and didn't miss a beat as he dropped his pants and pulled Ritsuka to him. His hands ran across the boy's clothed chest then his hips, Ritsuka's hand taking both of their members and starting to stroke slowly. Akane moaned, all thoughts of being in a plane gone, especially when Ritsuka removed the cock rings. He massaged at Ritsuka's hips, shuddering when pleasure slowly boiled in his gut. He panted softly and parted lips to suck on Ritsuka's neck before he was stopped.

"No marks. Seimei will notice. And we can't make any noise." He leaned up and pressed his lips back to Akane's to silence the next pour of moans.

An idea sprang to life and Akane let his hand slip across the others lower back and over the curve of his rear. He kneaded the flesh a bit before pressing a finger to Ritsuka's entrance with a grin and quickly pressed his finger in, earning a hiss and light slap from the other. He allowed him to adjust to the dry penetration before working at him and pressing against his walls to find the spot he was looking for. Curling his finger a bit caused Ritsuka to gasp and snap against him.

"Found it." he whispered and pressed their lips together again as he quickly worked on Ritsuka. In turn the boy pumped faster and, of course, spilled rather quickly. Akane smiled sat the mess and Ritsuka lazily tried to continue working on the redhead. Swatting his hand away, Akane pulled Ritsuka's body against him and worked at himself before releasing on their shirts.

"Shit. We made a mess."

"We'll wash it off, say you threw up. Just wet our shirts a bit more."

A knock came to the door and Akane froze while Ritsuka panicked. The eared boy was quickly trying to wipe away the large mess that adorned their shirts and thighs.

"Ah! Help! It's everywhere!"(1) he cried in his panicked mode.

Akane couldn't help but smirk at the scene. It was… cute. His head snapped up when the unlocked door opened and Semei stepped into the tiny room. Of course, it couldn't fit them all so the door was left partially open. His arms wrapped around Ritsuka's waist and the boy squealed, jumping.

"Mmm~ You didn't even invite me? I believe I'm a V.I.P at the mile high club."

Ritsuka swallowed thickly and tilted his head when the hot breath fell over his neck. He moaned at the light kisses, a bit skeptical when Semei's hand started to stroke him back to life.

"You know, for such a wonderful pet, you sure are very naughty."

Seimei pulled Ritsuka back into him and pressed his hips into the boy.

"Plus, I can doubt very much that you'll enjoy our trip now that you're grounded." Semei smirked when Ritsuka looked up quite confused.

"Mhm. That's right. I'm going to have a specific chastity belt and everything for you. Both of you." he spoke and looked up Akane. "Now, go back to your seat." he said and pulled back form the panting and now horny boy. Ritsuka whined lowly but pulled his pants up, ignoring the slight mess and quickly leaving the small area.

"You know, I'm glad you volunteered though."

Akane looked at him questioningly. "I didn't volunteer for anything." he said warily.

"Oh, but I believe you did. You see, as a V.I.P member I believe I deserve some special service."

Akane glared at him and crossed his arms. "No way."

"You don't have a choice pet, besides, you started it."

Akane deadpanned and was about to argue when he was pressed back against the tiny compartment.

"What the fuck?" Akane cursed, grunting when his hips were crushed. He felt the lips on top of his and moaned softly, trying to pull his hands out of Seimei's grasp. The elder held him tightly and already had his pants unbuttoned and pulled open.

"Don't fight me pet, I'll make it last longer."

Akane groaned and bucked his hips against Seimei's instinctively. He cursed himself and tried to pull away but Seimei had him around his waist in no time and was already slipping into him. He hissed and clawed at Seimei's shoulders. He couldn't help but admit Seimei was good though. In moments he was panting and moaning for more but Seimei refused to touch him. It made him feel kind of sluttish. He frowned a bit but it was short lived when his prostate was jammed. He cried out and heard a smirk from the man.

"Don't let people know what we're doing." he said sarcastically and started to pound into the boy, groaning as he held back releasing. Akane being such a reluctant bottom made him all that much tighter and it drove him mad. But it wasn't Soubi. He growled sadistically and bit into the boy's shoulder, hearing his cries and lapping at the blood. It wasn't enough, but he didn't want to hurt the boy, just prove a point to be sure his brother would be safe.

He heard the light moan and almost sighed in relief. Finally. He held the boy's erection and pressed his fingers against the large vein to hold him at bay while he rubbed his prostate.

"Do you want more?" he whispered huskily into his ear, licking the shell.

"Ngh~ Yes!" A smirk played Seimei's features.

"What exactly do you want?"

"God, Seimei, fuck! Just-"

"Ah-ah-ah! What was my name?"

Akane growled but quickly moaned and melted into Seimei's arms when his prostate was jabbed again.

"Well?"

"Fuck you!"

"I thought we had already gone through that concept?"

"You're not my fucking master! I don't care if you bought me!"

"But you'd still like me to continue fucking you?"

Akane didn't answer. A strangled moan answered the question a few seconds later and Akane felt ashamed.

"Please… Just… harder…"

_Finally. _"Do you want release?"

"Yes…"

"Do you want me to grant it?"

"…yes."

"Do you want it right now? Or would you like to start your punishment at the same time as Ritsuka?"

Akane deadpanned. He hadn't thought about that. He had the choice to suffer with his young master or to get relief while Ritsuka wouldn't. He frowned, choking on a pleasured grunt and feeling sick to his stomach for ever considering the idea.

"I'm waiting Akane."

"Ritsuka is my Master. Only he can say whether or not I'm allowed." he got out, gripping Seimei's shoulders.

"Are you saying this only because he is your master?"

"No…"

"Then why?"

Akane put his head down on the man's shoulder, his body aching to betray him while he felt like just curling up in the corner.

"Why Akane?"

"Because I care about him."

Seimei smiled. "Good answer, my pet." He kissed Akane's forehead and grunted as he allowed himself to spill inside the boy before pulling out quickly to save him the torture.

"But remember, as much as he is your master, I still own you."

Akane just nodded, keeping his head down. His eyes were glossy and his cheeks red and warm. He was over ashamed and on the verge of tears. But he couldn't cry. If he did Nisei would think he was weak and pick on him. He needed to be strong. Wiping his face he tried to pull his pants up.

"Can I go back now?" He voice almost cracked halfway through but Seimei pulled him into a hug.

"Shh, yes, but clean yourself up. You don't want him worrying do you? I'll leave you two alone for the flight but try and remember to keep him from getting into trouble because he seems to do that a lot with you."

Akane felt even worse with the fact but nodded meekly and took a deep breath, hoping to compose himself.

Seimei kissed Akane's forehead and cleaned himself quickly before walking out of the small stall. Akane followed suit a minute after and sat down next to Ritsuka slowly, his discomfort showing clearly in his pants. Ritsuka frowned at him.

"Are you ok?"

Akane nodded but didn't move. With a quiet sigh Ritsuka pulled the arm rest up and shoved himself under Akane's arm, snuggling against his side. Akane just froze, unsure of what to do. He swallowed thickly and let his arm wrap around the smaller figure tensely.

"Are you sure you're ok? What happened in there?" Part of him didn't want to know seeing as Akane had left with a bigger problem in his pants than when he'd started, but the other half was worried.

"Excuse me, would you like something to drink?"

They both looked up at the stewardess but Akane couldn't speak.

"Orange juice please." Ritsuka answered for them, figuring they could share. Less drinks meant less trips to the bathroom which equaled less trouble. They lady gave them the small cup and Ritsuka sipped from it before raising it to Akane's lips.

"Drink." he ordered.

Akane did and took the cup from the boy before setting it down on the little try. He wrapped both arms around Ritsuka and pulled him closer, hugging him tightly. Ritsuka just giggled and hugged back.

"I guess Orange juice is the secret." he joked, causing Akane to break a small smile. "Hold on."

Ritsuka unbuckled since at this point it was unneeded and crawled onto Akane's lap, curling up and wrapping his arms around the other's neck. "There, much better."

It was Akane's turn to laugh. He felt a bit better knowing that Ritsuka wasn't upset with him and at least happy enough to cuddle. His chest felt lighter and the butterflies in his stomach had begun to fly again.

"Thank you." he said quietly.

Ritsuka just nodded a bit confused before shrugging it off and looking over to Seimei.

"What's he drinking?" he asked, even more confused. Usually he only drank wine that Ritsuka knew of, but this was a little different.

"Alcohol." Akane scoffed and ruffled Ritsuka's head.

"Like wine?"

"Yeah, but about ten times stronger."

Ritsuka was confused but let it be and continued to roll up against Akane.

When he woke up form his light sleep he was back in his own seat and people were getting their things and getting ready to get off the plane. He yawned and rubbed his eyes before looking to find Semei. He was a bit surprised to find the man looking rather unhappy and wobbly. It scared him slightly so he clung to Akane. By the time they were off the plane Akane had already clued him in that his Master had drank quite a few drinks and was a bit drunk. Of course, this meant nothing to Ritsuka other than being somewhat concerned. When they were got their bags a man had met up with them and they left to his car. It was all strange to him but Akane didn't seem bothered so he relied on that. He didn't recognize anything around them except for maybe a few stores that he had seen back at home. When they came to a stop he glanced over the large house but didn't say anything. Why were they even there? Were they moving?

He had his brows furrowed the entire walk to the door. But instead of knocking Seimei fished around in a plant pot and pulled out a key before opening the door. It was obvious that someone lived there right now and Ritsuka looked to Akane for answers but the red head was looking around the house in just as much confusion.

Everyone froze when a loud moan followed by someone crying out 'Seimei' was heard and Ritsuka thought for a moment. That voice sounded so familiar…

Seimei kicked a door in, causing both boy's to jump as Ritsuka shrieked and hid behind him. Inside there was a man with short silver hair, leaning over the bed. Ritsuka could honestly say he had no idea who it was until the figure moved and he caught sight of who was under him.

"Soubi!" Ritsuka tried to dart forward but Akane grabbed him and hugged him to his chest. The blond had looked his way at the sound of his name but was distracted by seeing his own Master walk in and throw Ritsu out.

"Master…" The door was slammed shut awkwardly by Seimei and that was the last glimpse of the blond Ritsuka got. Tears started to swell in his eyes and his knees buckled. He crumbled to the floor, Akane under him, and just stared at the door. Why didn't Soubi acknowledge him? He'd seen him, but instead had looked to Seimei.

Ritsuka swallowed thickly, feeling light kisses and strong arms hugging him.

"Hey, why don't we move into another room. I'll make some tea." the half naked man said as he looked over the two kids. Honestly, he didn't like kids too much. He sighed and left to put some clothes on before making tea. Ritsuka just looked up at Akane, tears falling down his cheek before hugging the other and latching himself to him.

Akane growled, hating Soubi even more. How could the man turn his young master into a puddle of tears so quickly? It angered him to his very core. Standing, he took Ritsuka with him to follow after the other man. He'd be damned if he was going to let that blond bitch take Ritsuka away form him.

Ritsuka was _his_ now.

**DONE! Took forever, but… yeah****  
This was supposed to be just a filler chapter because even as I was writing the first story I knew what I wanted to happen in the second story. But I didn't want it to happen to soon or too late in the story. SO, I chose chapter 7 for it to all start.  
****So I started typing chapter 6 with no problem, finished it with an awesome 4,071 words before I realized I'd never posted a chapter 5....****  
Well, I pulled open the document and, yes, I had started typing Chapter 5 but only the first half! So I had to change a few things and merge them and now the chapter 7 I'd planned is going to be Chapter 6.....****  
I was very upset person when this all happened.....  
Not to mention my P.S problem at the bottom....  
But I'm actually going to work on my chapters being longer. Instead of 5-6 pages in my text document, I'm going to work for ten! Haha  
But anyways, don't forget to read ****Save the Kittens!**** by Kareen2006 or was it 2009? o.o  
RandR my lovelies! **

**~S**

**P.S This makes me feel horrible but it only shows you how long it's been since I've reread Loveless for the um-teenth time. I always second guess some of the names, and well, I've been spelling Seimei, Natsuo, and Youji's names wrong for god knows how long. So I will be hurting myself for the next few years as I cry over the mistake and make sure I never forget again. As a lover of Loveless, it hurts, it really does.... :(**


	6. Gifts and Such

**Chapter 6**

Ritsuka tried to blink the sleep away but his eyes burned from crying and his body was exhausted. He sniffled lightly and curled himself up tighter, gripping Akane's shirt again and letting his head rest against the others chest. He felt Akane's arms hug him again and the tears started again. His body shook as Akane whispered various things to try and help calm him down. Almost none of it worked and the red head just laid there ass the boy cried himself asleep again. It had gone on like this all night. Akane was extremely tired but refused to sleep with Ritsuka so distressed. He'd napped a few times but one Ritsuka would wake up and start crying again he'd be right up to comfort him. They'd shared some tea with the man Ritsu but Ritsuka wasn't in much of a state for company so the man gave them a room and Akane had spent the rest of the day and night trying to help him.

By now it was well into the morning. They hadn't seen Seimei or Soubi and he wanted to keep it that way. He started to stretch a bit and felt his stomach grumble and growl with hunger. He contemplated getting up to eat but didn't want to risk Ritsuka waking while he was gone. He heard a knock at the door before Seimei opened it.

"Ritsu told me what happened. How is he?"

"Fine for now." He answered and looked to the sleeping boy.

Seimei nodded before opening the door further. "Breakfast is in the kitchen. Go eat."

"But-"

"Akane. I'll watch him. Go eat and bring something back incase he's hungry."

Akane grit his teeth and looked form Seimei to Ritsuka a few times before heaving a sigh and slipping from the bed. He headed out of the door and to the kitchen. He saw stacks of waffles on the counter along with bacon and eggs and a pitcher of orange juice. He made himself a plate and sat at the table to eat. He didn't look up as Ritsu sat at the table and opened up the morning's newspaper to read, not wanting to make eye contact or start a conversation. He quickly washed down the last of his food with juice and jumped up, making Ritsuka plate and rushing back to the room. In the hallways he bumped into someone, almost dropping the food. He looked up and saw a familiar blond. With growl he shot him a glare before shoving past and back into his room, setting the plate on the nightstand for when Ritsuka woke up.

Soubi looked at the red head that passed and pushed his brows together, confused. First off, who was that? And second, why did he look so pissed? Shrugging it off, he walked stiffly to the kitchen and sank into a chair with a hiss. He heard a chuckle from Ritsu and shot him a glare. A plate was set down in front of him and his head tugged back by his hair. He smiled when Seimei crashed their lips together for a quick kiss before smirking and releasing the other.

"Eat." He said before sitting at the table and pushing the chair back onto two legs as he put his feet on the table, earning a glare from Ritsu.

"Please, if you must act like an animal, at least wait until I'm not around." The sensei complained over the paper.

"Oh let loose." Seimei said with a laugh.

"I see you broke Soubi-kun in rather quickly."

"Well, I had to let him know Master was back." Seimei boasted with a grin as Soubi glare at the two.

"Anyways," Semei started and stretched before taking his feet off the table and leaning on his elbows. "What are we doing today?"

"What do you mean? Do whatever you like, just leave me out of it."

Seimei frowned and looked to Soubi.

The blond sighed. "Just call Nagisa. She always has something to do."

"Now now Soubi-kun, why must you be like that?"

The blond rolled his eyes and pushed his finished plate away. "Sorry, sensei, but you're not in charge anymore."

"Oh? Really now? Seimei, control your pet."

Seimei couldn't help but laugh at this and threw his hands up in defense. "Don't bring me into this. I love watching you guys fight."

"Why don't you guys just fuck and get over it already?" Soubi intervened.

The two looked to Soubi then each other before grimacing.

"I'm not into arrogant bastards." Seimei said simply.

"I'm not into sadistic bastards." Ritsu retorted.

"Right…" Soubi sighed and pushed himself up. "I'm going to shower."

"I'll call Nagisa then join you." Seimei added with a knowing grin.

-x-X-x-

Ritsuka munched on the bacon and sniffled a little, feeling drowsy and ready to fall back asleep. He leaned against Akane's shoulder and yawned.

"Hey! No going back to sleep! Come on, wake up!" Akane smiled and nudged the other, making Ritsuka giggle through his tiredness. He set the half empty plate aside and took another drink before stumbling a bit to get out of the bed.

"I need a shower." He mumbled, stretching his head and yawning again as he arched his back and stretched. His ears flattened and his tail kinked up before going limp. Akane got up and followed him with a grin into the bathroom. He slipped his arms around Ritsuka's waist and ran his hands up the others chest, nipping his neck.

"Akane! Stop! Come one, let's get in!"

"I'm helping you get undressed, _Master_."

Ritsuka smiled and giggled lightly, the hands on his chest pulling his shirt up. He lifted his arms to let the clothing be pulled completely off. He felt the fingers undoing his pants and wiggled his hips to help them slide off.

"Alright then, _pet_. Help me get washed." He said with a smile as he glanced back at the other.

Akane just smiled back and quickly shed his clothing as Ritsuka started the water and got in. He climbed in after him and pulled him close before feeling Ritsuka push him away. He frowned before the soap and loofa were handing to him and Ritsuka gave him an expecting look. Both cracked a smile and Akane started to wash the other thoroughly. They took a good hour long shower, the water being almost cold by the time they got out. Ritsuka held the towel around him and went to look for his suitcase in the room. He jumped when he saw Seimei sitting on the bed, Akane bumping into him from behind.

"Well, it's nice to see you two having a good time without jumping one another." The man said with a smile.

Ritsuka's face flushed and Akane just wrapped his arms around him. "Oh trust me, it was tempting."

Ritsuka batted him off and went to his bag to start getting dressed. The red head smiled and did the same. When Seimei didn't leave or state why he was there he looked up to him while pulling his pants on.

"Yes?"

"We're going out."

"Out where, Master?" Ritsuka asked and pulled his shirt on before brushing out his hair.

Seimei shrugged. "Just out. Maybe shopping."

Akane grimaced. "Ew. I'm being reduced to a little girl… Shopping? Really?"

Ritsuka laughed as Seimei just cocked a brow. "I'll remember that."

Akane rolled his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair before pulling on shoes. The three left the room and followed Seimei to the entry way where there was a rather loud woman wearing lolita dresses.

"Hurry up! I'm picking up Seven on the way."

Ritsuka only had time to blink before he was squashed against someone's chest. He grunted, feeling the air taken from his lungs before the familiar voice spoke in his ear.

"Ritsuka… I've missed you."

He felt the knot in his throat as tears started to swell. He opened his mouth to speak but couldn't say anything. He heard a growl before he was pried from the blonde's grasp and instead tugged back by Akane who held him possessively. He looked up at the red head, noticing the venomous glare he was giving Soubi. Part of him was happy about it. He gave a small smile and leaned back into the red head's embrace to help calm him down. Akane relaxed a little and pulled Ritsuka along before anyone could speak.

Soubi just stood there, stunned and confused. He stared after the red head that took his Ritsuka, speechless until Seimei pulled him away from his thoughts by pressing a kiss to his neck.

"What…"

"That's Akane. I got him to help wean Ritsuka off of you. I'm very stingy."

Soubi furrowed his brows, still confused but more over on Ritsuka's reaction.

"But,"

"Hush now. Time to go. I'll make sure you get to say hi later. For now, you're mine." Seimei took Soubi's hand in his and they headed to the car that way.

They took a van to fit everyone; Seimei driving with Soubi in the passenger seat, Nagisa in one of the second row seats, and Ritsuka and Akane in the very back. Ritsu had decided not to come. Soubi kept glancing at Ritsuka through the mirror, watching as he talked with Akane, blushing and laughing. He sighed and rubbed his forehead.

They ended up pulling up to a mall after they picked up Seven and everyone piled out. They went to eat first and Ritsuka stayed attached to Akane, though not completely by his own choice. Soubi tried to get close to him a few times but every time he did he was snapped at by the red head or pulled away by Seimei. It seemed Seimei's plan was working, but it still worried him.

They walked through the mall, Nagisa and Seven arguing about something before they walked into a store that was filled with different frilly and girly clothing. Seimei chuckled lightly and followed them inside, leaning over to Akane.

"Hey girly, it's the perfect store for you." He said with a smile while the red head just rolled his eyes.

Ritsuka looked around at the different dresses, eyes wide. There was so much fabric… He looked through the different colors and styles before he felt someone behind him. He jumped as Seimei reached around him and grabbed the dress he'd been looking at, whispering into his ear and making him turn bright red.

"B-but! M-master!" he protested as he was pushed towards the dressing room. He was shoved inside and Seimei held the door closed.

"Get dressed deary. Don't take too long, I'm not very patient."

Ritsuka grumbled and looked at the dress that had been chosen. IT was rather frilly and poofy at the bottom but the top was nice. It was meant to go around the side of the shoulders and obviously show off cleavage which he did _not_ have. He swallowed thickly and ran his fingers over the silk fabric around the chest area and sighed, undressing and slipping it on. This was embarrassing and just not right. He looked at himself in the mirror and groaned. He knocked on the door to show he was done and he was allowed out. His ears hung limply and his tail stayed wrapped around his leg. He wasn't enjoying this.

He pouted when he stepped out and hung his head so he wouldn't have to look at anyone. Nagisa and Seven were off doing something without them so only the four were together. Akane and Soubi merely stared while Seimei grinned widely.

"How cute." He commented and pulled the boy against his chest, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "And the blush looks perfect!" He smirked as Ritsuka tried to hide his cheeks.

Akane was trying very hard to stay quiet and hide a very obvious erection. But he couldn't help but laugh somewhat. Ritsuka looked at him and gave him a death glare. Frowning e stomped over to one of the racks and picked address before thrusting it into Akane's arms and shoving him towards the dressing room.

"Change. Now." He ordered and slammed the door. HE crossed his arms and leaned against the door with a pout.

Seimei just laughed while Soubi tried to figure out what was going on. He was very lost on the relationship the two boys had, and most of all, what relationship Akane had with his Master. He looked at Seimei when the other smiled at him and shook his neck.

"No." He said and crossed his arms, raising his chin in the air.

"Oh yes. Otherwise you keep the ring on tonight." Seimei grinned and held out a maid-like outfit. He pulled Soubi into the dressing room and closed the door behind him. Soubi glared at him and refused to even hold the outfit. Seimei shrugged and gripped Soubi's shirt, tugging him close. He pressed their lips together and shoved his knee between the man's legs. Pushing their hips together he unbuttoned Soubi's shirt while kissing him. He grinned and pulled back, staring at the blond for a minute before shoving the top of the outfit into his hands. "On, now."

Soubi grit his teeth and glared at the other halfheartedly. He opened his mouth to protest but all that came out was a gasping moan. He felt his pants being removed as Seimei started to pull the skirt on. Growling he tugged the shirt on and pushed Seimei back.

"Happy?" he growled.

Seimei licked his lips and shook his head. He pressed Soubi against the wall harder, pulling his hands above his head. He pushed their hips together and started to hike the skirt up.

"Master, if you ruin or soil the outfit you'll have to buy it." Soubi panted.

"That's fine. I'm starting to like this. Maybe I'll buy a few." Seimei chuckled and crashed their lips together again.

Ritsuka heard grumbles and complaint's from Akane and couldn't help but grin. He peeked inside and giggled lightly to himself. Akane looked up and scowled, already having the dress on and trying to zip up the back. Ritsuka walked over and helped him zip it up before looking him over.

"Um. Wow." He rubbed the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly. "I uh… yeah."

Akane smirked. "What? Do I turn you on?"

Ritsuka pouted and turned away, crossing his arms.

"Aww, I'm sorry, did I insult you?" Akane smirked and hugged Ritsuka from behind.

"Come on, let's get out of these before I order you to screw me right here."

Akane smirked and kissed Ritsuka's neck before letting him go and stripping out of the dress. Ritsuka did so as well and pulled on his clothes. When they finished they left and looked around the store but didn't see Seimei or Soubi. Ritsuka furrowed his brows before he heard a slight banging noise. He walked over to one of the dressing rooms and went to open the door before he heard Soubi moan. His eyes went wide and he quickly walked away from the small room and pulled Akane away as well.

"What was that?" Akane questioned, looking back.

"Nothing, come one, let's go find Nagisa."

Akane smirked. "Sure, sure."

Ritsuka and Akane had found Nagisa, how was waiting outside the store for them.

"Where's Seimei?" Nagisa questioned, ready to go.

"He's, um, not done…yet." Ritsuka answered with a light blush.

"Ugh! That nasty old pervert! He's as bad as Ritsu!" She shrieked. "Alright, come on. Guess I have to babysit."

She threw her arms in the air and started to stomp off. "Come on Seven, I'm hungry."

Akane just held back a laugh and put his arm around Ritsuka's shoulders and followed her. They went to the food court and the lady bought some sort of food box that she shared with Seven, who was actually on a diet and insisted she couldn't eat her own. Ritsuka dragged Akane off after getting some money from Nagisa and took them to an ice cream store.

"I'm not a big fan of sweets. I'll just share." Akane said as he looked over the many assortments of ways that one could have a simple ice cream. Whatever happened to just 'chocolate or vanilla'? Ritsuka had ordered a chocolate dipped vanilla cone and they head back. Ritsuka ate away most of the chocolate shell so that Akane could get to the ice cream. Akane would push the cone closer to Ritsuka face as he took a lick then pulled the cone away and leaned down, licking the white cream off of the boy's face. They both laughed as they got back to the table, Seimei and Soubi being present now.

Soubi watched the display and couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Ritsuka had started out as his and Seimei's, and now he was off having fun with some red head. He scowled lightly and felt Seimei rub his shoulders before whispering in his ear.

"You can have your chance now. Let me split them up." He pulled back and walked over to the pair of boys. He took one of Akane's arms and pulled the boy back. "Come with me. I need to speak with you."

Akane nodded and gave Ritsuka a quick smile before being pulled away by Seimei. Seimei ended up just sitting in a booth and pulling him onto his lap. It was a little awkward but he waited to see what was going on.

"Let Ritsuka make his own choices," was all Seimei said. Akane's brows furrowed and he looked over to Ritsuka before seeing Soubi wrap his arms around the other and take a lick of the ice cream. Of _his_ master's ice cream, smiling at _his_ master, and pulling _his_ master away from everyone. He tried to get up and stomp over to them but Seimei held him in place by his waist.

"Stay. It's Soubi's turn. He hasn't seen Ritsuka in a while."

"I don't want that bastard anywhere near him!"

"And why is that? Are you afraid he'll take him away from you?"

"W-what?" Akane stopped, a bit unsure of himself. "Of course not! Ritsuka is mine now!"

"Then why are you so worried?"

"Because… I…"

"You're afraid Ritsuka will be the one to leave you?"

Akane grit his teeth and sagged in the other's grasp and frowned.

"He's supposed to be mine now… _My_ master. Mine."

"I'm guessing Nisei never let you get close?"

"Not really." He grumbled and leaned back against Seimei's chest. "He said I had to wait until I was sold."

"He had good reasons."

"But Ritsuka is so hung up on Soubi! What if he-"

"Hush. He's not getting Soubi back even if he wanted to. I don't like to share."

"But-"

"No buts. Ritsuka is happy with you. Make him want _you_. You're his pet. He needs to learn that. Just give him time. Did you ever give him that gift you bought?"

Akane perked a bit and reached into his pocket, having made sure to keep the gift with him at all times. He pulled out the bracelet and sighed.

"When they come back maybe you should." Seimei suggested, resting his chin on Akane's shoulder.

"Alright…" he sighed.

-x-X-x-

Ritsuka felt tense, awkward, hurt, confused, happy, excited, and anxious all at the same time. His heart was pounding as Soubi had his arms around him but something just wasn't right. Soubi had pulled him away and they sat on the edge of a fountain in the mall. Soubi had him curled on his lap and was nuzzling into his neck.

"Did you miss me?" Soubi asked with a smile.

"Yes." Ritsuka whispered, fiddling with his fingers.

"You don't seem so happy."

"No! I am! I really am!" He defended quickly, perking up and tilting his head back to look at the other.

Soubi chuckled. "Why don't you tell me about that red head of yours?"

"Akane?" Ritsuka smiled and sat up a bit more. "Master said he's my pet now. But I'm not really sure what to do…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well… Akane takes more control than me, and I feel like Master is disappointed that I'm acting master-like."

"Does he follow your orders?"

"Well, yeah, when I tell him to but-"

"Has he ever disobeyed you?"

"Well, not _exactly_, but-"

"Then you have nothing to worry about. Just don't let him walk all over you. Take control. But it seems to me like you've already got it down."

Ritsuka nodded and looked back to his fidgeting fingers.

"Wehadsex." He mumbled quickly and tensed a bit, expecting Soubi to be hurt or upset but all he got was a light laugh.

"Did you enjoy it?"

Flushing bright red he gave a meek nod.

"Well then, I'll say you've got yourself one good pet."

Soubi nuzzled Ritsuka's neck again and made the boy giggle.

"But, Soubi, what about us?"

"What about us? What do you mean?"

"Well… because, what happened."

Soubi sighed. "Don't worry about it. I still love you Ritsuka, but not in the way you think. You're part of our family now. But I _love_ Seimei."

Ritsuka nodded. "I like Akane."

"You only like him?"

"Well, I'm not really sure how I feel. But I'm glad that he'd here."

Soubi nodded and stood up, taking Ritsuka's hand. "Come on, let's get back before they worry."

Ritsuka nodded in agreement. Soubi ruffled the boy's hair and pet the black cat ear before taking Ritsuka's hand and walking back with him. Once they were back in sight Akane was up and tackling Ritsuka. He glanced at the blond but grit his teeth and didn't say anything. Soubi let Ritsuka go and went back over to Seimei before stretching and grinning.

"How'd it go?" Seimei asked.

"Perfect." Soubi answered smugly. "I'm guessing Akane is here to stay?"

"Yup."

"So he's going to be going through training as well?"

"Not the same, but similar, yes. Moreover to help Ritsuka though. I think Akane has enough fire for both of them."

Soubi snickered and leaned back. "When are we going home?"

"What makes you think you're coming with us?"

Soubi's face fell as he turned to look at Seimei. "Master, you don't mean-"

"Do not assume anything Soubi."

"Yes Master." He answered quietly.

"Let's go. I have some plans for tomorrow."

The blond nodded and everyone got their things together before heading back out to the van. On the way back Akane pulled Ritsuka to the back of the group. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a red bracelet that had a rosy pink stone in the middle.

"The thing said it's meant for good luck. I thought you might like it."

Ritsuka looked at the item and smiled softly, touching the stone with a finger. Akane took Ritsuka's arm and held his wrist up before tying the bracelet in place.

"I like it." Ritsuka whispered then smiled and wrapped his arms around Akane's neck and squeezed him tightly. "Thank you."

Akane smiled and wrapped his arms around Ritsuka's waist and hugged him back.

"Hey. Come on you two." Seimei called back to the two that had stopped. Everyone else was already in the van. They laughed lightly at each other and quickly ran to the van, jumping into the back. Ritsuka kept a tight grip on Akane's hand, a wide smile on his face. He couldn't stop jumping lightly in the car, giddy and happy.

When they got home he told Akane he'd meet him in the room and went over to Seimei, who was already pulling Soubi back to their room.

"Um, Master, can I talk to you real quick?"

Seimei looked back at him and nodded but didn't stop his advances on the blond. Once in the room he was tearing the other's shirt off as he waited for Ritsuka to speak.

"Well, I um, wanted to know if I could please take the rings off, please?"

Soubi chuckled lightly before Seimei attacked his neck, causing him to moan.

"You know you're on punishment."

"Yes. I know." Ritsuka said, upset. He turned to leave before Seimei spoke up again.

"I have something planned for tomorrow for us three, seeing as we haven't seen Soubi in a while. You can either wait until then or if you'd rather go ahead with Akane then tomorrow may not be as pleasing as I'd planned for you."

Ritsuka smiled and nodded. "Thank you Master!"

"Ah, but one more thing."

"Yes?" He asked, already halfway out the door.

"Being on top feels great." Seimei said with a wink before the boy left, closing the door behind him. He turned back to Soubi, looking over the assault of hickies he'd already left on his neck. "Now, where were we?"

**A/N:**  
**Wooooo!**  
**So, this took me two days to write, but I was just lazy to start it xD**  
**But it's summer and the more I read other people's stories and think about mine I want to write more!**  
**Sadly though, I feel like this story is getting close to the end. There will still be more chapters, but I doubt there will be another sequel.**  
**But that's ok, because I've got another surprise!**  
**I have thought of a new story and already have the first bit typed up.**  
**It won't be out until after this one is finished and most definitely until I get at least five decent chapters already typed.**  
**Anyway, tell me what you think, give me ideas of what you want, read Save the kittens! By kareen2006**  
**It's long but worth it!**  
**Plus Yoji is spelled without a 'u' -.-**  
**I reread Loveless and realized I seriously need to study it more often like I used to…**  
**Volume 9 comes out soon! =D**  
**No I do not know the set date, and no 9 isn't the late manga in the series.**  
**If it was then it would have to be long as hell to answer the billions of questions the fans have**  
**So R&R**  
**love ya!**

**-S**


End file.
